


Na targu

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, F/M, Roman Britain, Slavery, Whipping
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Całkowite AU, harlequin ze starożytnego Rzymu, z niewolnikami, dobrą "dominą" i mnóstwem romansowych frazesów, pisane dla zabawy, a wszystko przez Jensena, który zaśpiewał "Whipping post", więc mu się należało przywiązywanie do pręgierza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Targ był gwarny, rozpalony letnim słońcem i woniejący wszystkim, co przyjemne, mniej przyjemne i odrażające. Sprzedawcy głośno zachwalali swoje towary, wędrowni aktorzy odgrywali krótkie scenki, muzykanci grali, budy na otwartym powietrzu serwowały szaszłyki i pszenne placki, a przechodnie potrącali się, spiesząc nie wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo dokąd, bądź wprost przeciwnie - leniwie przechadzali po rozległym placu, jakby mieli nieskończenie wiele czasu. Marcja Tulia ani się nie spieszyła, ani nie marnotrawiła czasu. Doskonale wiedziała, czego szuka i gdzie to znajdzie. Towarzyszący jej rosły mężczyzna w białej tunice torował drogę, prowadząc jak po sznurku w stronę targu niewolników. Sam był niewolnikiem, o czym świadczyła cienka, żelazna obręcz na szyi, ale mimo to miał przy sobie broń i poruszał się pewnym krokiem żołnierza.  
Marcja ceniła go, pozwalała mu na bardzo wiele i wierzyła bez granic. W tym właśnie leżał problem. Jeśli miała go uwolnić, co przyrzekła zarówno jemu, jak i Ruby, musiała znaleźć sobie zastępstwo – niewolnika, ochroniarza i kochanka w jednym. A wymagania miała wygórowane. Jako uzdrowicielka, postrzegana przez niektórych za czarownicę, była kobietą wolną i niezależną, a co za tym idzie – niezamężną. I taką pragnęła pozostać. Co nie znaczy, że nie miała swoich potrzeb, jednak przygodni kochankowie jej nie wystarczali. Z mężczyznami, żonatymi lub nie, było stanowczo za dużo kłopotu. Potrzebowała odpowiedniego niewolnika. Właściwie miała takowego, ale jako że miała również zbyt dobre serce, właśnie go traciła.  
To Samuel podpowiedział jej, gdzie szukać nowego. Niedawno stłumiono bunt w domostwie Oliwii Flawii (biedna Oliwia, nie przeżyła, choć trzeba przyznać, że zasłużyła na swój los – czasami nadmierne okrucieństwo wobec niewolników nie popłaca). Większość domowników wybito lub odstąpiono krewnym, ale kilku dla przykładu postanowiono publicznie wychłostać i zostawić na żer pragnienia, upału i much, a jeśli przeżyją wystarczająco długo – rzucić na arenę zwierzętom na pożarcie. Można ich było kupić – za potrójną cenę, której nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie dałby za niewolnika, który już raz podniósł rękę na właściciela i do tego miał mizerne szanse na przeżycie. Tymczasem Marcja nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by jej domownicy mieli w sobie coś więcej niż wyuczoną pokorę, szukała takiego, kto znał się na broni i miała tę przewagę, że potrafiłaby postawić na nogi nawet półtrupa. Tak więc zgodziła się z sugestią własnego niewolnika, a teraz szła za nim prosto na placyk przy murze, gdzie handlowano żywym towarem i ustawiono pręgierze.  
Handel szedł w najlepsze. U kupujących i sprzedawanych Marcja widziała wszystkie odcienie skóry, jakby nie było pomiędzy nimi żadnej różnicy prócz statusu. Los zawsze mógł się odwrócić i nawet wolny człowiek mógł popaść w niewolę za długi, ale przeważnie niewolnikami byli brańcy wojenni i ci, którzy mieli pecha urodzić się z matki niewolnicy. Marcja wiedziała, jaka cienka granica dzieli wolnych i niewolnych, choć sama pochodziła z możnego rodu Tuliuszy i bez skrupułów z tego korzystała. Jednak nie cierpiała targu niewolników - wzbudzał w niej poczucie winy. Podobnie miała z bezdomnymi psami. Ale wszystkich na raz przygarnąć się nie da, a niewolnictwo istniało od zawsze i zapewne przetrwa długo po jej śmierci. Mimo to widok towaru - półnagich, skulonych mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci, traktowanych gorzej niż psy, sprawiał, że mimowolnie zaciskała zęby. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Sama, w którym dominowały zaciśnięte szczęki, czuł to samo, a nawet mocniej, biorąc pod uwagę, że kiedyś stał na ich miejscu.  
W zakątku śmierdziało potem, brudem i strachem. Było gorąco i hałaśliwie. Kupujący targowali się, handlarze wywrzaskiwali zachęty i obelgi, tylko niewolnicy stali lub siedzieli na zapylonej ziemi, zrezygnowani i najcichsi ze wszystkich. Cicho było także pod pręgierzami, gdzie dawno ucichł świst bata i krzyki chłostanych, została tylko milcząca udręka pod palącym słońcem.  
Pręgierzy pod murem było pięć i tyle samo zwisało z nich ciał. Jeden z mężczyzn nie żył – muchy siadały mu na oczach i otwartych ustach, włażąc do środka. Z czterech pozostałych dwóch było ledwo żywych, jeden nieprzytomny, a jeden na tyle silny, że wywrzaskiwał inwektywy. Na jego miejscu Marcja nie traciłaby energii na podobny bezsens, ale nie była na jego miejscu. Wszyscy wybiczowani wyglądali okropnie. Z rękoma skrępowanymi wysoko nad głową wisieli przy słupach jak ukrzyżowani. Nie marnowano na nich wody i jedzenia, więc cierpieli z głodu i pragnienia. Nie mogąc się ruszyć, byli zdani na pastwę kłębiących się wokół much i palących promieni słońca. Rozognione ślady po chłoście znaczyły im plecy i ramiona, spływając krwią i ropą, a że wychłostano ich flagrum, miejscami razy sięgały kości i uszkodziły mięśnie. Flagrum było okrutnym narzędziem kary – trzy długie rzemienie zakończone metalowymi obciążnikami lub haczykami przy każdym uderzeniu wyrywały kawałki ciała i zawijały się, raniąc także brzuch i tors skazanego. Marcja zdarzyło się opatrywać podobne rany, zwykle głębokie i jątrzące się.  
\- Który z nich? – spytała Sama półgłosem, nieznacznie wskazując na pręgierze. Trudny wybór, bo wszyscy, nie licząc trupa, wyglądali równie żałośnie. Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, mający oko na domowników Oliwii handlarz niewolników zauważył zainteresowanie Marcja i natychmiast ruszył w ich stronę. Może mu się poszczęści i zamiast skończyć ze ścierwem przywiązanym do pala, coś zarobi.  
\- Domina – powiedział z uniżonym ukłonem, jednym okiem spoglądając na Samuela, jak gdyby wyceniał jego wartość, chociaż sztylet przy pasie niewolnika zbił go z tropu. – Masz pani dobry gust, to doskonały wybór, bo jak widzisz te buntownicze psy są nie do zdarcia i mogliby ci jeszcze długo posłużyć…  
\- Ten po prawej nie żyje, jakbyś nie zauważył – burknęła Marcja, przysuwając bliżej swojej własności i tym samym odsuwając o krok od handlarza – znała go, miał na imię Hassim, jakby bała się pobrudzić. – Więc są do zdarcia.  
\- Eee – zaciął się kupiec, oglądając się przez ramię. – Ale… ale pozostali są silni i młodzi, na pewno…  
\- Rozejrzę się i dam ci znać – oznajmiła Marcja, zaciskając usta. Minęła go i podeszła bliżej pręgierzy, chociaż zrobiło jej się niedobrze w chmurze much i woni rozkładających się, jeszcze żywych ciał. Sam szedł krok w krok za nią, z każdym krokiem coraz mniej chętnie. Potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jak to jest znaleźć się na miejscu tamtych. Ba, nawet nie musiał sobie wyobrażać.  
\- Który? – powtórzyła Marcja, mijając pal z przywiązanym doń trupem i stając przy pierwszym z żywych, wciąż szarpiącym więzy i mamroczącym przekleństwa, choć z mniejszym ogniem w głosie. Był dobrze zbudowany, nie za stary, miał ciemne włosy i brodę, teraz sklejone krwią i potem, ale w jego oczach czaiło się szaleństwo. Wyglądało na to, że dla niego było już za późno. Marcja przeszła mimo. Kolejny z buntowników zwisał bezwładnie, opierając cały ciężar ciała na rękach – do tej pory na pewno wywichnął sobie barki. Był nieprzytomny, miał popękane, krwawiące usta, ściągnięte rysy młodej twarzy i przekrwione białka, łyskające spod ledwo uchylony powiek. Dla niego raczej także było za późno, choć gdyby Marcja bardzo się postarała…  
Sam lekko dotknął jej ramienia i nieznacznym ruchem głowy wskazał dwóch pozostałych.  
\- Po lewej – powiedział półgłosem i odwrócił wzrok, mimowolnie zaciskając palce na niewolniczej obręczy, jak gdyby zaczęła go dusić. – Domina, czy mógłbym…  
\- Mógłbyś – odpowiedziała Marcja, bezbłędnie domyślając się, o co pyta. – Zawołam cię później. Kiedy dokonam wyboru.  
Przełknął i odszedł na bok, stając niedaleko Hassima, który wciąż miał nadzieję na sprzedaż którego z półtrupów po dominie Oliwii.  
Marcja przyjrzała się dwóm ostatnim niewolnikom pod pręgierzami. Obaj byli młodzi, nie nazbyt wychudzeni i całkiem przystojni, o ile mogła ocenić pod skorupą brudu. Wymęczeni, obolali, nie do końca przytomni, z rękoma przywiązanymi tak wysoko, że stopami ledwo dotykali ziemi. Ten po lewej miał włosy koloru mokrego piasku i oczy zielone jak u kota, ten po prawej był jasnym blondynem o prawie przezroczystym, niebieskim wejrzeniu. Ledwie spostrzegł, że na niego patrzy, zaczął mamrotać gorączkowo, niemal łkając, że jeśli tylko go wykupi, zrobi dla niej wszystko, będzie służył wiernie jak pies i całował ślady jej stóp. Drugi milczał, ale wyprostował się nieznacznie, usiłując znaleźć choć trochę wygodniejszą pozycję (przytroczony do pala jak trofeum nie miał na to zbyt wielkiej szansy) i nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Jego spokój spodobał jej się znacznie bardziej, podobnie jak foremne rysy twarzy. Ani chybi był Brytem – kasztanowe włosy, jasna karnacja, zielonkawe oczy, piegi ukryte pod maską kurzu, potu i krwi. Dobrze, powinien równie dobrze znać się na księgach, co na koniach i broni. Nadałby się.  
Marcja odwróciła się od mamroczącego błagania niewolnika po prawicy (zaczął zawodzić głośniej, tym razem wyzywając ją od najgorszych) i stanęła przed zielonookim, tak blisko, że mogłaby go dotknąć, gdyby chciała. Nie do końca chciała. Śmierdział. Przekrzywiła głowę, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Ciężka, niewolnicza obręcz na szyi, podarta tunika, z ramion i pleców zdarta niemal całkowicie, lecz litościwie zakrywająca biodra, podbiegnięte krwią, nabrzmiałe pręgi na całym ciele, głębokie, już zaognione cięcia od flagrum, ślady wcześniejszego pobicia i ciosów płazem miecza, jeszcze starsze blizny. Zapadnięty brzuch, ściągnięta twarz, ręce wysoko nad głową, nadgarstki poranione od rzemieni. Pełne usta spierzchnięte i popękane. Oczy zmrużone w palącym słońcu, lecz wciąż nieprawdopodobnie zielone. Dotąd nie spotkała nikogo o tak zielonych oczach. Spokojnie odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie, ignorując mamrotania drugiego z niewolników, który od błagań i wyzwisk, przeszedł do niezrozumiałego szlochu. Starał się nie okazywać emocji, jakby nie był towarem na sprzedaż ani zwierzęciem przeznaczonym na rzeź, a Marcja potencjalnym kupcem, od którego zależało jego życie. Jednak oczy mówiły coś zupełnie innego - były pełne bólu, buntu i nadziei.  
\- Zamierzam cię kupić - powiedziała po prostu. – Jeśli mi się spodobasz. Mam na imię Marcja. A ty?  
\- Deien - głos miał schrypnięty i niemal bezdźwięczny – od dawna nie miał w ustach kropli wody, a krzyk, jaki wyrwała z niego chłosta poranił mu struny głosowe. – Domina.  
\- Jesteś Brytem? - upewniła się Marcja, z rozbawieniem odnotowując ową „dominę”. Proszę, proszę, wiedział, jak powinien się do niej zwracać.  
\- Tak.  
\- Jak dawno? - wskazała na obręcz na jego szyi, ciężką i toporną jak pomyślunek Oliwii Flawii. To, że niewolnicy powinni nosić oznakę swej pozycji nie oznaczało konieczności zakuwania ich w ciężkie żelastwo.  
Zawahał się, zbierając siły na dłuższą odpowiedź.  
\- Trzy lata – powiedział w końcu, robiąc przystanki po każdym słowie. - Wyprawa Sekstusa Flawiusza.  
\- Domina – podpowiedziała Marcja dla porządku.  
\- Domina – zgodził się jeszcze ciszej.  
Całe ciało napięło się, kiedy spróbował zmienić pozycję. Był wyprężony jak struna, przywiązany do pręgierza, wychłostany niemal na śmierć, konający z głodu, pragnienia, upału i żywcem pożerających go owadów, a mimo to próbował rozmawiać z nią jak równy z równym. Dobrze i źle jednocześnie. Musiała nieco przywołać go do porządku.  
\- Jeśli, powtarzam… jeśli cię kupię, a przepłacę przy tym potrójnie, będę wymagała całkowitego posłuszeństwa – powiedziała ostrzejszym tonem. – Rozumiesz? Wiem, że byłeś jednym z tych, którzy zbuntowali się przeciw Oliwii, ale nie zdzierżę psa, który gryzie rękę, która go karmi. Więc - będziesz mi posłuszny?  
Przełknął z trudem. Zielone oczy w brudnej twarzy pociemniały jak wzburzone morze. Usta wykrzywił nieładny grymas. Chciał przeżyć i jednocześnie nie chciał ulec. Ale jeśli ta kobieta w bogato zdobionej, zielonej jak koniczyna tunice go nie wykupi, zdechnie tutaj, albo wkrótce na arenie. Marna śmierć. A nie wyglądała na potwora jak Oliwia. Ani jak Sekstus Flawiusz, który przywlókł go tutaj z rodzinnych ziem. Ale… może lepiej byłoby to wreszcie skończyć. Jego wzrok niechcący powędrował dalej i spoczął na niewolniku, z którym przyszła – wysokim, postawnym, dobrze odzianym i… ze sztyletem przy pasie. Pozwalała niewolnikowi nosić broń?  
\- Będę, domina – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Będę posłuszniejszy od psa.  
\- Dobrze – przyjęła jego kapitulację skinieniem głowy. – Co umiesz?  
Próbował zebrać myśli. Z muchami kłębiącymi się wokół twarzy i ramion, poranionymi plecami, które paliły żywym ogniem, potwornie zdrętwiałymi rękoma, obolałym z głodu i pragnienia brzuchem, gardłem wyschniętym na wiór i zamętem w głowie było mu trudno. Co umiał? Polować, walczyć, zabijać, hodować konie, uprawiać pola, łowić ryby, rządzić swoim skrawkiem ziemi, kochać się z żoną… której już nie było. A w niewoli nie dać się złamać, choćby bardzo bolało.  
\- Konie – powiedział, chwytając się tego, co wydawało mu się najbezpieczniejsze. – Znam się na koniach.  
\- To dobrze, bo mam niewielką stadninę – zaaprobowała Marcja i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Słusznie założyła, że Brytowie kochają konie, broń i księgi. A propos ksiąg…  
\- Umiesz czytać i pisać? – podpowiedziała, ciekawa odpowiedzi. Byłoby to niezwykłe, ale nie nieprawdopodobne. Sam kochał zwoje i pergaminy bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. – Bo mam także bibliotekę i receptariusze do zapisywania. Przydałby mi się ktoś, kto zna łacinę i grekę.  
\- Tak – przyznał i zawahał się. – Niezbyt dobrze.  
Pamiętał, jak nauczyciel nie raz i nie dwa ganił go za opieszałość w nauce, ponad którą jako młodzik przedkładał ujeżdżanie koni i polowania. Do dziś czuł jego razy rózgą, choć były niczym w porównaniu z tym, co spotkało go później. Mógł się bardziej przykładać do ksiąg, wykształceni niewolnicy byli cenniejsi i zazwyczaj lepiej ich traktowano.  
\- Potrafisz posługiwać się bronią?  
Nad odpowiedzią na to pytanie zawahał się dłużej. Nie powinien - nie jako niewolnik. Jeśli się przyzna, stojąca przed nim ciemnowłosa kobieta w wymyślnej fryzurze przypominającej wronie gniazdo go nie zechce, a jeśli zechce - przeznaczy do walk na arenie. Nie, żeby miał jakiś wybór. Nie w tym stanie i tej sytuacji. I lepiej zginąć z bronią w ręku niż zostać rozszarpanym przez zwierzęta. Zaryzykuje.  
\- Tak – wychrypiał, odwracając wzrok i opierając rozpalone czoło o pręgierz – nieprzyjazny, szorstki i splamiony krwią, potem i łzami niejednego skazańca. – Potrafię. Mieczem, sztyletem i wręcz.  
\- I domina Oliwia nie wystawiła cię do walki? – mruknęła Marcja. Sama także by tego nie zrobiła, bo nie znosiła walk gladiatorów – uważała, że to marnowanie niewolników, krwawe, hałaśliwe i bezsensowne, ale z tego, co słyszała, Oliwia Flawia była kapryśna i pazerna, więc nie przepuściłaby podobnej okazji do zarobku i uciechy. Może nie miała o tym pojęcia. Jej strata.  
\- Nie, domina – powiedział, domyślając się, że właśnie podpisał na siebie wyrok śmierci. – Szukasz gladiatora?  
\- Ależ nie – żachnęła się Marcja, ale widząc jego ukrywany strach, złagodziła ton. – Nie, nie gladiatora, lecz ochrony. Jestem uzdrowicielką, cierpiący wzywają mnie o różnych porach, a nocą ulice bywają niebezpieczne. Więc mógłbyś nosić broń. Tak jak Samuel.  
Skinęła ręką w stronę stojącego nieopodal niewolnika w białej tunice, który spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale pozostał na miejscu, przy handlarzu niewolników – Hassim wciąż żywił nadzieję, że coś dzisiaj utarguje.  
\- A on? – nie zrozumiał Deien. W głowie kłębiło mu się zbyt wiele myśli na raz, tłumionych bólem, pragnieniem, głodem, nieznośnym gorącem i brzęczeniem much, które żerowały na nim żywcem. Kobieta w zielonej tunice jest uzdrowicielką. Chce go kupić, ale nie szuka gladiatora, a ochrony. Mógłby nosić broń jak wolny człowiek. Jak tamten. Ale wtedy co się z nim stanie – Marcja pozbędzie się go, tak jak Sekstus Flawiusz Deiena, kiedy mu się znudził? I dlatego przyprowadziła go na targ? A przecież nie wyglądał jakby się bał… – Już go nie chcesz?  
\- Ja chcę, ale on nie chce – burknęła Marcja, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami. – Obiecałam, że go wyzwolę, by mógł być ze swoją kobietą, a ja zawsze dotrzymuję słowa.  
Deien popatrzył na nią bez słowa. Rozumiał jeszcze mniej. Nikt nie wyzwalał niewolnika tylko dlatego, że tamten tego pragnął, a właściciel mu obiecał. Może tracił przytomność, a stojąca przed nim kobieta była tylko gorączkowym majakiem.  
\- Czyli dogadaliśmy się, tak? – upewniła się Marcja, rozdrażniona upałem, zaduchem, smrodem, brzęczeniem much i koniecznością dokonania słusznego wyboru. Mamroczący i łkający za jej plecami jasnowłosy niewolnik nie poprawiał jej samopoczucia. – Wykupię cię, postawię na nogi i pozwolę na noszenie broni, ale pojmujesz, że tym bardziej będziesz musiał być mi posłuszny.  
\- Przecież przyrzekłem – odpowiedział z nutą goryczą w schrypniętym głosie. On też zawsze dotrzymywał danego słowa. – Nie będzie posłuszniejszego niewolnika ode mnie.  
\- Więc niech tak będzie.  
Marcja klepnęła go w nadwerężone ramię, odwróciła się na pięcie i zamaszyście skinęła na Hassima, wyczekującego pod murem jak ścierwojad. Zapłaci mu astronomiczną cenę za niewolnika, za którego większość ludzi nie dałaby złamanej drachmy.  
Odwiązanie wychłostanego od pręgierza wcale nie było proste. Więzy położono ciasno i bardzo wysoko, więc handlarz musiał wspiąć się na palce, by je przeciąć, a kiedy w końcu się udało, Deien nie potrafił utrzymać się na nogach. Gdyby Sam go nie podtrzymał, runąłby na ziemię jak worek zboża. Ciało za nic nie chciało go słuchać. W głowie szumiał mu rój pszczół, skrępowane od dłuższego czasu ręce zdrętwiały i nie mógł poruszyć dłońmi, poprzecinana głębokimi, zaropiałymi pręgami skóra na plecach i ramionach popękała i niemiłosiernie piekła, poobijane żebra utrudniały oddychanie, opuchnięte stopy nie dawały oparcia i oddałby życie za kroplę wody. Sam był od niego wyższy i mocniej zbudowany, więc objął go wpół i pomógł postawić pierwsze kroki. Oparty całym ciężarem na niewolniku Marcja, plamiąc mu białą tunikę posoką i brudem pręgierza, Deien zagłębił się w tłum kłębiący na targu. Każdy krok oddalający go od słupa hańby był dla niego błogosławieństwem. Tym razem to Marcja torowała drogę przez plac, prowadząc obu mężczyzn do fontanny, przy której przechodnie w gorący, letni dzień poili zwierzęta i sami gasili pragnienie.  
Deien opadł na kamienną obmurowanie, z ulgą zanurzając obie ręce w wodzie. Najchętniej cały by się zanurzył, albo zdarł zsiebie skórę, byle przestało tak palić, rwać i przeszywać bólem. Szkoda, że nie był salamandrą. Bezwładnymi rękoma nie mógł nabrać wody, by się napić, więc pochylił się nisko nad powierzchnią, chcąc chłeptać jak zwierzę, kiedy Marcja powstrzymała go, podając wodę we własnych stulonych dłoniach. Zawahał się i wypił ostrożnie, małymi łyczkami. Dotyk jej palców był chłodny i delikatny. Pił z wdzięcznością, z trudem przełykając przez wyschnięte gardło. Żołądek skręcił mu się w ciasną kulę i podskoczył, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie wypić jeszcze trochę.  
Marcja zerknęła na Sama i skinęła w stronę najbliższego straganu z jedzeniem. Jeśli tamten był tak spragniony, z pewnością także umierał z głodu. Nie wiedziała, jak długo tkwił pod pręgierzem, ale wiedziała, że głód i pragnienie zwykle chadzają ze sobą w parze. Powinna jak najszybciej zająć się zaognionymi ranami od flagrum i larwami much wgryzającymi się w żywe ciało, by nie wdała się infekcja, ale z tym musieli poczekać, nim wrócą do domostwa, a w międzyczasie woda i kęs jedzenia nie zaszkodzą.  
\- Nie martw się rękoma – powiedziała uspokajająco, widząc jak Deien nieufnie przygląda się własnym dłoniom - spuchniętym, posiniaczonym i nieusłuchanym. – Niedługo wróci w nich czucie. Jak długo tam stałeś?  
\- Dwa dni – wychrypiał. – Pamiętam dzień i noc i jeszcze jeden dzień…  
Ponad głowami przechodzących obok fontanny ludzi spojrzał w stronę targu niewolników i przygryzł i tak spękane wargi. Co się stanie z resztą? Prawie ich nie znał, jako że tamci służyli w domu, a on w stajniach, ale…  
\- Wszystkich nie kupię – warknęła Marcja, widząc, na co spoglądał. Nie pozwoli wzbudzić w sobie większego poczucia winy. - Ciesz się, że kupiłam ciebie.  
\- Tak, domina – wymamrotał, spuszczając wzrok. Nie stał już pod pręgierzem, a woda go orzeźwiła, ale z każdą chwilą robiło mu się bardziej niewyraźnie i słabo. Obręcz na szyi ciągnęła w dół. Oparł się o cembrowinę fontanny, by z niej nie spaść i poranione plecy zawyły z bólu. Ciemne mroczki przed oczyma zmieniły się w jasne.  
Kiedy chwilę później Sam wrócił z pachnącym oliwą i ziołami pszennym plackiem, Deien właśnie tracił przytomność, osuwając się jak kłoda na piaskowiec, którym wyłożono plac targowy. Podtrzymali go w ostatniej chwili, Sam jedną ręką, bo w drugiej trzymał jedzenie, a Marcja dosyć niechętnie, bo nie chciała ubrudzić sobie zielonej tuniki. Dlaczego zawsze musiała powalać się czyjąś krwią?  
\- Wygląda na to, że będziesz musiał go nieść – westchnęła. – Ależ wybrałam.  
*  
\- Ocknij się, Ruby – fuknęła Marcja, w westybulu mijając ciemnowłosą dziewczynę w szarej tunice, która stała z naręczem tkanin na rękach, zapatrzona w Sama niosącego na barkach nieprzytomnego niewolnika. – To nie znaczy, że teraz gdzie on Kaj, tam ten drugi Kaja. Każ Marcusowi podgrzać wodę w łaźni i zostaw rzeczy, będziesz mi potrzebna w exhedrze.  
\- Tak, domina – Ruby mogła być zaskoczona widokiem ukochanego dźwigającego zakrwawionego mężczyznę, ale od ponad roku pomagała Marcji w leczeniu chorych i wiedziała czego od niej oczekiwano. – Ugnieść pajęczynę z miodem i octem?  
\- Bardzo dobrze – zaaprobowała Marcja. – I przygotuj wino z wyciągiem z maku. Przyda się, jeśli się ocknie. Ale najpierw trzeba go trochę obmyć z krwi i brudu, nim larwy zjedzą go żywcem.  
\- Łaźnia? – spytał Sam, odrobinę zmęczony brzemieniem. Nie takie ciężary zdarzało mu się dźwigać (zwłaszcza wcześniej, kiedy harował w dokach), ale Deien zaczynał robić się coraz cięższy i chyba wracał do przytomności, bo utrzymanie go robiło się mało wygodne.  
\- Łaźnia – zgodziła się Marcja, ruszając jak burza przez atrium i korytarz łączący je z ogrodem, na obrzeżach którego umiejscowiono zarówno kuchnię, łaźnię, exhedrę, gdzie przyjmowała chorych, jak i całkiem sporą bibliotekę zapełnioną zwojami medycznymi Korneliusza Celsusa i Galena.  
Ruby jeszcze raz zerknęła na Sama niosącego zmaltretowanego niewolnika i pospiesznie ruszyła za Marcją, po drodze wciskając zwał tkanin w ręce Briony, drugiej ze służących domu i zastanawiając się, gdzie znajdzie Marcusa – w kuchni czy ogrodzie. Marcja Tulia nie miała zbyt wielu domowników - w willi, niewielkiej stadninie i tabernae z miksturami leczniczymi służyło ich zaledwie dziewięcioro, w tym dwoje dzieci. Wystarczająco, jak orzekła domina. Tym bardziej, że nie urządzała wystawnych przyjęć, walk zapaśników ani wieczorów poetyckich, przez co niektórzy uważali ją za ascetkę, chociaż ona sama twierdziła, że po prostu jest hedonistką obdarzoną zdrowym rozsądkiem.  
Deien ocknął się na pół leżąc przy brzegu basenu z ciepłą wodą, podtrzymywany przez Sama, który bał się, że tamten zsunie się głębiej i utopi na płyciźnie. Cięcia na ramionach, plecach, brzuchu i klatce piersiowej szczypały jak natarte solą, ale ciepła woda i galijskie mydło z dodatkiem olejku cynamonowego zmywały zeschniętą krew i brud, a wyschnięta na rzemień skóra z wdzięcznością wchłaniała wilgoć. Ciepło sprawiało, że kręciło mu się w głowie i czuł się nieważki i oderwany od obolałego ciała. Nie licząc żelaznej obręczy, jak zwykle wpijającej się w szyję.  
\- Puść – wymamrotał, odpychając ręce Sama i zanurzając się głębiej. Woda obmyła go ze wszystkich stron, spłukując ból i wspomnienia. Dno basenu wyłożone było kolorowymi kamykami, mieniącymi się w przefiltrowanym przez wodę świetle padającymi z odkrytego dachu. Najchętniej nigdy by się nie wynurzył, ale siedzący na skraju basenu Sam złapał go i przyciągnął bliżej jak podtopionego kociaka.  
\- Starczy - mruknął, podciągając obu o jeden śliski stopień wyżej. - Nie jesteś rybą.  
\- A ty Cerberem – odciął się Deien, chociaż nie miał siły wyrwać się z mocnego uścisku. – Puśćże.  
\- Puśćże? - lekko skośne oczy Sama wpatrywały się w Deiena z rozbawieniem, mieniąc wielobarwnymi punkcikami jak kamyki na dnie basenu. – Jakoś nie narzekałeś, kiedy niosłem cię całą drogę z targu, więc i teraz nie marudź. Jesteś słaby jak kociak.  
\- Niosłeś? – wymamrotał Deien, przymykając oczy, bo faktycznie znowu zrobiło mu się słabo. Morskie stworzenia z mozaik na ścianach zdawały się płynąć i zmieniać kształty.  
\- Niosłem – przytaknął lakonicznie Sam, pomagając mu dźwignąć się na nogi. Krótko, mokre włosy Deiena pozlepiały się w kolce, woda spływała po nagim ciele, wciąż ciut czerwona od jego krwi. – Samemu byś nie doszedł. Nie po takiej chłoście. Wiem coś o tym.  
\- Mhm – wymruczał Deien, usiłując zebrać myśli mimo wszechogarniającej słabości i, chcąc nie chcąc, wspierając na Samie przy wyjściu z płytkiego basenu. Sponiewierane mięśnie drżały, skóra momentalnie pokrywała się gęsią skórką jakby powietrze było o wiele chłodniejsze od wody. Nie było. Musiał mieć gorączkę. Słaby jak kociak... – Czy to znaczy, że wszystkich niewolników wybiera sobie spod pręgierza?  
\- Marcja? – upewnił się Sam, podając mu czystą tunikę w kolorze piasku, naszykowaną przez Brionę. – Można tak powiedzieć. Większość z jej domowników to niewolnicy, których nikt nie chciał. Oprócz niej.  
Przyzwyczajony do szorstkiego, niewyprawionego lnu Deien zdziwił się miękkością tkaniny, która oblepiła jego mokre ciało, ale przynajmniej przestał dygotać. Gdyby jeszcze nie kręciło mu się w głowie…  
\- Nie znam nikogo, kto pozwoliłby nosić niewolnikowi broń – zgodził się, mocniej wspierając o Sama i wpatrując w prosty sztylet przy pasie wymiętej i wybrudzonej jego własną krwią, a niegdyś białej tuniki. – Obiecała, że mi także pozwoli. Pozwoli?  
\- Tak – odpowiedział spokojnie Samuel, powoli prowadząc Deiena do otwartego wyjścia z łaźni, za którym zielenił się ogród perystylu, rozświetlony słońcem, cały w kwiatach i ziołach. Mokre ślady pozostawiane na terakotowej posadzce schły w mgnieniu oka – był upalny, letni dzień. – Jeśli obiecała…  
\- Jeśli będę posłuszny – uzupełnił Deien. On też coś obiecał. Nienawidził bycia niewolnikiem i będąc u Sekstusa nie raz chciał poderżnąć tamtemu gardło, ale z czasem spokorniał. Wszelkie oznaki buntu skutecznie wybito mu z głowy, karząc za najlżejsze przewinienie. To nie była jego pierwsza chłosta. Kiedy u Oliwii wybuchł bunt, nie przyłożył do niego ręki. Co i tak nie miało znaczenia – śmiercią karano wszystkich niewolników domostwa, w którym podniesiono rokosz.  
\- To bądź – wzruszył ramionami Sam. – Mogłeś trafić gorzej. Marcja nie jest taka zła.  
\- Sypiasz z nią? – spytał Deien bez cienia potępienia w głosie, traktując to jak rzecz niemal oczywistą. Oliwia Flawia także miewała swoich faworytów, chociaż to nie ratowało ich przed okrucieństwem i złym losem. Marcja zdawała się nie taka zła, jak to określił jej niewolnik. Ba, lepsza od wielu możnych, których poznał.  
\- Tak – przyznał Sam i po sekundzie wahania uściślił. – Sypiałem.  
\- Mówiła, że chce cię wyzwolić – powiedział Deien z cieniem zazdrości w głosie, mrużąc oczy, gdy wyszli do ogrodu pełnego światła, róż, fiołków, lilii, werbeny, tymianku, bazylii i setek innych kwiatów i ziół, o których nie miał pojęcia. Od strony exhedry i biblioteki szła do nich smukła, drobna dziewczyna w gołębiej tunice, na którą Samuel zapatrzył się w taki sposób, że Deien już wiedział, dla kogo Marcja chciała go uwolnić. Szczęściarz.  
\- Mam cię zastąpić? – domyślił się. Dziwne uczucie, tym dziwniejsze, że chwilowo bez pomocy z trudem choćby utrzymywał się na nogach, zapadając w mętną toń słabości i powracającego bólu i nie nadając się ani do służby, ani miecza, ani tym bardziej - łoża.  
\- Przeżyjesz – mruknął Sam.  
\- Nie takie rzeczy przeżyłem – odmruknął Deien.  
\- Ja też.  
\- Co wy możecie o tym wiedzieć – parsknęła Ruby, która usłyszała ostatnie słowa, podchodząc do nich z kielichem w ręku. – Mężczyźni…  
Obrzuciła chwiejącego się Deiena uważnym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła lekko.  
\- Wyglądasz lepiej, Brycie, przynajmniej Sam nie musi cię nieść – orzekła, wydymając usta i podając mu kielich ze słodko pachnącym winem. - Masz, wypij. Wino z opium ulży ci w bólu.  
\- Kobieto – prychnął Sam. – Czy ty zawsze musisz mieć ostatnie słowo?  
\- Tak – zgodziła się, wspinając na palce i całując go w policzek.  
Deien napił się, choć nadal przełykał z trudem. Eskortowany przez Ruby i Sama przeszedł przed ogród, by znaleźć się w sporym, otwartym na perystyl pomieszczeniu zawieszonym pękami ziół i obstawionym miksturami w małych glinianych buteleczkach i pękatymi szklanymi gąsiorami. Marcja w zielonej jak koniczyna tunice i z włosami ułożonymi w wymyślny kok ucierała w misie miód z octem balsamicznym, dosypując tajemniczych ingrediencji. Zerknęła na niego z uśmiechem, który natychmiast zniknął, kiedy jej wzrok padł na nabrzmiałe, zaognione pręgi od flagrum znaczące ręce i ramiona jak głębokie rysy na marmurze.  
\- Przykro mi, ale znowu będzie bolało – powiedziała niemal przepraszająco, wskazując mu wąską, marmurową ławę wbudowaną w jedną ze ścian exhedry. – Muszę to oczyścić. Zdejmij wszystko.  
\- Tak, domina – powiedział Deien ponuro, ściągając tunikę (nie zdążył się nią nacieszyć) i owijając ją sobie wokół bioder. Dobrze wiedział, że jeśli Marcja nie oczyści ran, może skończyć w męczarniach. Widział niejedną śmierć po chłoście - ani piękną, ani spokojną. Sam także spochmurniał, przypominając sobie własny niegdysiejszy ból. Jego plecy również przecinały niezliczone ślady razów, choć nie był brańcem wojennym, a byłym legionistą, który zapłacił wysoką cenę za dezercję. Dziewczyna w szarej tunice pocieszająco dotknęła jego ramienia, ale Marcja rzuciła jej ostrzejsze spojrzenie.  
\- Nie użalaj się nad kimś, kogo już nie boli, Ruby – burknęła, odkładając misę ze słodko-kwaśną zawartością i sięgając po ostrze z brązu rozgrzewające się w małym tyglu. - Daj Deienowi jeszcze trochę wina, dobrze?  
Bryt zerknął na wąski nóż, płytki do przyżegania i kilka igieł z brązu przypominających narzędzia tortur i wzdrygnął się, pospiesznie wypijając kolejny kielich mikstury z wyciągiem z maku. Wolałby być nieprzytomny, niż przeżywać to jeszcze raz. Marcja bez słowa podała mu rzemienny pas noszący ślady zębów wielu nieszczęśników, którzy leżeli tu przed nim. Ułożył się na brzuchu na kamiennej ławie, czując jak drobne włoski jeżą mu się na karku. Będzie bolało. Ruby wyszła po świeże zioła na napar, a Sam przytrzymał go za ramiona, by nie rzucał się zbyt gwałtownie.  
Bolało. Marcja nie chciała być okrutna, ale musiała oczyścić każde cięcie, rozszarpanie i skaleczenie, wyłuskać martwe fragmenty tkanki i larwy much, które zdążyły rozgościć się w ranach, pozbyć ropiejących strzępów skóry i lnianą nicią zszyć rozerwane mięśnie. Jednocześnie przemywała rozkrwawione rany mocnym destylatem alkoholu, palącym gorzej od ognia i przyżegała żelazem zbyt mocno krwawiące brzegi. Deien z całych sił zaciskał zęby na rzemieniu, ale i tak zza knebla wydobywały się stłumione krzyki i jęki. Myślał, że to się nigdy nie skończy. Na nowo przeżywał chłostę, każde wibrujące uderzenie, które kazali mu liczyć na głos, szarpiący ból, gdy metalowe obciążniki i haczyki na końcach flagrum żarłocznie wbijały się w skórę, rozrywając ją na strzępy, powolną męczarnię ogarniającą ciało jak pożar suchą trawę, mdłości dławiące za gardło, łzy, których w końcu zabrakło. Pot płynął z niego strumieniami, mięśnie drżały jak w malignie. Jedyną myślą, która wtedy trzymała go przy życiu było – niech się to wreszcie skończy. Teraz wiedział, że ból nie potrwa wiecznie, więc z całych sił uczepił się tej nadziei. Jeszcze chwila, maleńka chwila. Wreszcie uścisk Sama złagodniał, a kobieca dłoń, umazana krwią i mocnym winem delikatnie dotknęła jego naprężonego karku.  
\- Cii, już po wszystkim – powiedziała pocieszająco Marcja. – To znieczuli.  
Sięgnęła po misę z miodem zmieszanym z octem, pajęczyną i babką lancetowatą, nakładając ją delikatnymi ruchami na poharataną skórę. Chłodna, śliska maść rzeczywiście niosła ukojenie, podobnie jak pasy miękkiej tkaniny, którymi z pomocą Sama owinęła obite żebra i zapadnięty brzuch Deiena, krzyżując je na wzór kłosa. Mężczyzna wypluł rzemień, westchnął z niedowierzaniem i z trudem usiadł na wąskiej, kamiennej ławie. Znowu kręciło mu się w głowie i ogarniała dziwna słabość. Nie mógł zemdleć wcześniej? Mniej by bolało.  
Marcja obmyła ręce w misce z czystą wodą, skinieniem głowy posyłając Sama do kuchni posadowionej na skraju ogrodu, żeby przyniósł potrawkę lekką i pożywną jednocześnie. Deien powinien coś zjeść, jeśli ma odzyskać siły. W międzyczasie Ruby wróciła z naręczem werbeny i dzikiej róży, kolcami czepiającej się jej szaroniebieskiej tuniki. Przygotują z nich napar przeciwbólowy i przeciwzapalny, dorzucając sproszkowaną korę wierzby. Nie wystarczyło samo oczyszczenie ran, mogło wdać się zakażenie. Jeśli jeszcze się nie wdało. Przecież rany paskudziły się od dwóch dni. Marcja spojrzała uważniej na szkliste oczy i rumieńce barwiące piegowate policzki Deiena i z westchnieniem dotknęła jego posiniaczonej szyi. Miał gorączkę. Więcej wina z opium niewiele tu pomoże, musi przygotować coś na jej zbicie.  
Deien patrzył na nią półprzytomnym wzrokiem, ale ocknął się, kiedy Sam wrócił z niedalekiej kuchni z jęczmiennymi plackami i glinianą miską pełną rosołu z gołębia, aromatycznego i pachnącego lubczykiem i pietruszką.  
\- Dla mnie? – spytał niepewnie, przenosząc spojrzenie z miseczki na Marcję i z powrotem. Przełknął, a jego żołądek zwinął się w ciasną kulę i niemal podszedł do gardła. Nie jadł... od dawna. Był obolały, rozgorączkowany, zdrętwiały i oszołomiony winem z opium, ale odrobina jedzenia...  
\- Po prostu jedz – westchnęła Marcja. Przyda mu się. Zdawał się wyczerpany, a czekało go jeszcze co najmniej kilka niespokojnych dni i nocy walki z gorączką, infekcją i bólem. Posiedzi przy nim, o ile nie wezwą jej do jakiegoś chorego pilnie potrzebującego pomocy. Szkoda by było, gdyby nie udało się go odratować, bo po zmyciu zaskorupiałego brudu i krwi wyglądał jak młody bóg. Był Brytem, więc może jak Lugos – celtyckie bóstwo słońca, które potrafi wszystko, od śpiewania pieśni po kowalstwo? Jeśli już mówimy o kowalu… przyglądając się jak Deien ostrożnie podnosi łyżkę do ust, jeszcze raz spojrzała na żelazną obręcz na jego szyi – masywne koło obtarło skórę do krwi i utrudniało mu przełykanie.  
\- Sam, rozetnij i zdejmij mu to żelastwo – nakazała. – Później wymyślimy coś innego. Lżejszego.  
Sam mimowolnie dotknął własnej obręczy – cienkiej i grawerowanej w roślinne motywy, bardziej przypominającej naszyjnik niż niewolnicze kajdany. Ruby miała podobną, jeszcze mniej rzucającą się w oczy. Jak wszyscy domownicy Marcji.  
Deien zamarł z łyżką uniesioną wpół drogi. Od trzech lat nosił taką lub inną oznakę nowego, niechcianego statusu. Początkowo nie mógł jej znieść, z czasem przywykł, mimo że ciążyła mu jak kamień młyński. Nie wiedział, jak to będzie nie czuć tego ciężaru wokół szyi. Naprawdę? Zapatrzył się na Marcję pytająco, a spojrzenie zielonych oczu było tak intensywne, że odwzajemniła je z pewnym zakłopotaniem.  
\- Nie wyzwalam cię – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. – Po prostu tak będzie wygodniej.  
\- Tak, domina.  
Wdzięczność nakazywałaby mu paść na kolana, przed czym powstrzymały go resztki dumy. Niechęć do rozlania rosołu. I przekonanie, że jeśli tylko zsunie się z marmurowej ławy, już się nie podniesie, nawet z pomocą Sama. Nie miał sił, a wino wymieszane z wyciągiem z maku zaczynało działać ze zdwojoną mocą.


	2. Chapter 2

Deien ocknął się, słysząc podniesione głosy, które zwykle oznaczały kłopoty. Głowa ciążyła mu jak ołów, nie mógł podnieść się z posłania i przez chwilę nie wiedział, dlaczego leży na brzuchu, ani w ogóle gdzie jest i jak się tutaj – gdziekolwiek by owo tutaj nie było - znalazł. Kiedy przy pierwszym gwałtowniejszym poruszeniu ból pleców przeszył go na wskroś i przygniótł do łoża, przypomniał sobie, że go wychłostano, mało nie wyzionął ducha pod pręgierzem, a i opatrywanie ran nie należało do przyjemności. Teraz, chociaż nadal wszystko go bolało, przynajmniej nie umierał już z pragnienia, głodu i wystawienia na palące słońce. W żołądku przyjemnie ciążył rosół z gołębia, w głowie szumiało wino z makiem, choć o pęcherzu – po galonach wypitej wody - wolał nie myśleć. A i tak chciało mu się pić. Poruszył się znacznie ostrożniej i wsparł na łokciach, nasłuchując podniesionych głosów, które zbliżyły się, minęły wejście do alae i szczęśliwie oddaliły.  
Posykując z bólu i z całych sił odpychając się ręką od posłania, usiadł na jego skraju. Uch, nie szło mu najlepiej. Rozejrzał się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, czekając, aż przestanie mu się kręcić w głowie. Plamy światła wpadające przez wąskie okno i szerokie, ale na wpół przesłonięte kotarą drzwi, krzyżowały się na podłodze ułożonej z drobnych, gładkich kamieni, dwóch posłaniach rozłożonych na kamiennych ławach i prostej skrzyni na rzeczy, służącej jednocześnie za stół, bo zastawionej talerzami i miseczkami z oliwkami, figami i pomarańczami. Jeśli to był pokój dla służby, dobrze było być domownikiem Marcji Tulli. U Oliwii niewolnicy tłoczyli się jak sardynki, spali w szopie na polu, albo jak on - w stajniach. Bez dodatkowego jedzenia.  
Na skrzyni stał także dzban z wodą lub winem, jednak by się do niego dostać, musiałby wstać, a nie był pewien, czy zdoła utrzymać się na nogach. Spróbował, ale czym prędzej usiadł z powrotem, z bólu zagryzając wargi. Pragnienie poczeka.  
\- Widzę, że się ocknąłeś, Brycie? – spytała Ruby, pokazując się u wejścia do alae z płytką misą w rękach. Zapachniało miodem i ziołami, co oznaczało, że czekają go nowe tortury. – Dobrze, bo trzeba ci zmienić opatrunki.  
\- Będzie bolało? – upewnił się, mimowolnie odsuwając jak najdalej od Syryjki w gołębiej tunice i siłą bezwładu mało nie spadając z ławy. – I mam na imię Deien.  
\- Trochę – przyznała, pospiesznie odstawiając misę na skrzynię i w ostatniej przytrzymując go na posłaniu. Jak na drobną, niewysoką dziewczynę była zadziwiająco silna. – Nie zsuwaj się, dobrze… Deien? Bo sama cię nie podniosę. A Samuel właśnie przekonuje kogoś, że nie jest mile widziany w domu Marcji Tulli…  
\- Postaram się – wymruczał, walcząc ze słabością i mroczkami przed oczyma. Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. – Kogo?  
\- Och, domina Atia przysłała naszej pani nagiego, dobrze wyposażonego Nubijczyka, a pani nie przepada za zapłatą w naturze – zaśmiała się Ruby. – Nawet taką.  
Przysiadłszy obok Deiena, także półnagiego, bo jedynie przepasanego tuniką w pasie i zaczęła odwijać bandaże przytrzymujące płachty nasączone leczniczą miksturą. Pomagał jak mógł, choć mógł niewiele – nawet unoszenie rąk przychodziło mu z trudnością. Przynajmniej nie czuł wokół szyi żelaznej obręczy z inskrypcją jak dla zaginionego psa – „Zgubiłem się. Należę do Oliwi Flawii. Znalazca proszony o doprowadzenie do właściciela”. Tym bardziej, że nie należał już do Oliwii Flawii.  
– Ktoś ma kłopoty?– spytał niepewnie, próbując odnaleźć się w nowym domostwie. Jak dotąd znał tylko Samuela, Ruby i chłopaka, który przyniósł mu jedzenie z kuchni, ale z pewnością w domu uzdrowicielki służyło więcej niewolników. Oliwia Flawia miała ich ponad pięćdziesięciu, a Sekstus chyba ze stu. Czasami myślał, że w mieście było o wiele więcej niewolników niż ludzi wolnych i gdyby powstali… skończyliby na krzyżach, jak wielu przed nimi. Jak prawie wszyscy niewolnicy Oliwii.  
\- Na pewno nie ty – prychnęła Ruby, zabierając się za niezbyt delikatne odrywanie materiału przyschniętego do ran, co paliło jak użądlenia osy. – W każdym razie – nie nowe, bo stare jeszcze dają ci się we znaki. A krzyczała domina. Trochę. Nubijczyk niczemu nie zawinił, ale wyzwoleńcowi Ati właśnie nieźle się oberwało.  
\- Nie pierwszy raz – wymamrotał, usiłując nie syczeć przy każdym szarpnięciu. – Się komuś obrywa.  
\- I nie ostatni – zgodziła się Ruby. Na chwilę przerwała tortury odrywania opatrunku i odsunęła szeroką, skórzaną bransoletą, niechętnie pokazując własne, wypalone na ręce piętno. – Uciekłam od pierwszego właściciela. Jak się domyślasz, nie był dla mnie zbyt łaskawy.  
Deien delikatnie przesunął palcami po pobielałej bliźnie układającej się w literę F. Widział niejednego niewolnika oznakowanego jak bydło i sam z trudem uniknął podobnego losu. Biedna dziewczyna, nawet, gdyby Marcja ją wyzwoliła, do końca życia będzie musiała ukrywać bliznę.  
\- Mógł kazać wypalić ci je na czole – powiedział bezbarwnym głosem, usiłując ją pocieszyć.  
\- Mógł, ale wtedy nie sprzedałby mnie do domu publicznego – Ruby uśmiechnęła się krzywo, z powrotem zasłoniła piętno bransoletą i wróciła do zmiany opatrunku. – I nie trafiłabym do Marcji.  
\- Wykupiła cię z lupanaru? – spytał Deien tak zaskoczony, że zapomniał jęknąć przy odrywaniu ostatniego skrawka materiału. To było jeszcze dziwniejsze niż kupowanie wybatożonego, nic nie wartego niewolnika spod pręgierza. Kobiety z dobrych domów nie chadzały do domów publicznych.  
\- Tak – powiedziała Ruby, przygryzając wargi, by nie powiedzieć za dużo. – Samuel ją poprosił. A teraz się nie wierć, bo muszę nałożyć nową warstwę miodu z ziołami.  
\- Przedziwne – orzekł Deien, posłusznie pochylając się i mocno wspierając dłońmi o posłanie, by nie upaść. Zielona maź pachniała łąką i słodyczą. – Marcja to najdziwniejsza kobieta, jaką w życiu spotkałem.  
\- Potraktuję to jako pochwałę – odezwała się od progu alae Marcja Tulia, zamaszyście wchodząc do środka z klatką, w której szamotały się dwa gołębie. – Chyba.  
Ruby i Deien spojrzeli na nią z niemal identycznym popłochem na twarzach, chociaż domina nie wyglądała na zagniewaną, jedynie odrobinę zirytowaną i obsypaną jasnymi piórkami, czepiającymi się długiej, rdzawej tuniki.  
\- Domina – wymruczał Deien, pochylając się jeszcze niżej i prawie zsuwając z posłania. – Wybacz.  
Niewolnik nie miał prawa oceniać swego właściciela. Ani mówić mu po imieniu. Jednak Marcja nie wydawała się przejęta jego słowami. Bardziej gołębiami bijącymi między sobą i usiłującymi wydostać się z wiklinowej klatki, bądź niedawną awanturą w atrium.  
\- Ruby, zaopiekuj się nimi, dobrze? – poleciła, odstawiając klatkę na podłogę i otrzepując ręce. – Jeśli wszyscy pacjenci będą mi płacili w naturze - chociaż z dwojga złego wolę gołębie niż Nubijczyka z priapizmem, zbankrutuję. Kto wie, może nawet będę musiała sprzedać kilku niewolników. Tych najmniej uprzejmych.  
Deien skulił się w sobie, ale Ruby roześmiała się głośno, podnosząc z posłania i lekko skłaniając przed Marcją.  
\- Nie strasz go, domina – poprosiła. – Nie zbankrutujesz, bo – jak zawsze powtarzasz - jesteś bogata jak Krezus. A z gołębi będzie pyszny rosół, który starczy dla wszystkich.  
\- Jak zawsze pełna nadziei – prychnęła Marcja, przejmując od dziewczyny misę z ziołową miksturą i popychając ją lekko w stronę wyjścia. – Nawet Krezus by zbankrutował, gdyby zaczął przygarniać wszystkich potrzebujących, ale nich ci będzie.  
Swobodnie przysiadła na posłaniu obok skulonego Deiena i przyjrzała się jego poharatanym plecom. Cięcia zasklepiały się, nie podchodząc ropą, szwy trzymały, pręgi nabierały żółtawo-niebieskich, a nie krwawych kolorów, opuchlizna schodziła.  
\- Goi się szybciej niż myślałam – powiedziała z aprobatą. – Możnaby rzec - jak na psie.  
\- Tak, domina – wymruczał, wbijając wzrok w posłanie. Nie pierwszy raz ktoś porównał go do psa. Chociaż w tym kontekście nie zabrzmiało to tak obraźliwie.  
\- To w czym jestem taka dziwna? – spytała, rozsmarowując nową warstwę kojącej, ziołowej mikstury na poranionych, a przy okazji piegowatych plecach. Zauważyła, że Deien miał piegi niemal wszędzie. Miał też szerokie ramiona, silne ręce, płaski brzuch i jędrne pośladki – przynajmniej w tej części, którą odsłaniała tunika potraktowana jako przepaska na biodra. Wcześniej widziała go nago, ale odpowiednio nie doceniła, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z właśnie odprawionym Nubijczykiem, zbudowanym jak młody ogier, ale nieco… zużytym. O ciele Samuela wolała nie myśleć, bo odstąpiła go Ruby i narzuciła sobie umiarkowanie. Niestety. – Niespotykana uroda – swoją drogą, mam ją po babce i nic na nią nie poradzę, niemodny strój, czy źle dobrane uczesanie? A może jak moja rodzina uważasz, że nie powinnam zajmować się leczeniem?  
Kpiła, ale była ciekawa, co odpowie.  
Deien zerknął na nią przez ramię i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Marcja rzeczywiście cieszyła się niespotykaną urodą, ale w najlepszym znaczeniu tego słowa – miała jasną, owalną twarz, otoczoną burzą kasztanowych, kręconych włosów, bursztynowe oczy, długie rzęsy, ciemne brwi jak jaskółcze skrzydła, niewielki, prosty nos, wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe, pełne usta i stanowczy podbródek. Spięte w węzeł i podtrzymywane zieloną przepaską włosy były może odrobinę zbyt wzburzone, ale uczesaniu nie brakowało uroku, a sięgającą kostek, rdzawą tunikę, pięknie układającą się na ciele i przepasaną misternym pasem, zdobiły hafty układające się w sowie skrzydła. I drobny gołębi puch.  
\- Przyjmujesz się innymi – powiedział tak cicho, że ledwo go usłyszała. – Dbasz o wszystkich, nawet o niewolników.  
\- I dlatego jestem dziwna? – uśmiechnęła się, nie wytykając mu, że zapomniał o „dominie”. Skończyła nakładać zielonkawą maź i podniosła się z posłania, by z powrotem owinąć Deiena pasami materiału, które miały przytrzymać płachty nasączone miodowo-ziołową miksturą. - Ha, przypominam ci, że jestem uzdrowicielką. Więc chyba powinnam.  
\- Bardziej – wymamrotał i zdziwił się, kiedy pachnąca miodem i ziołami dłoń Marcji zostawiła bandaże i prześlizgnęła się po jego ramieniu i szyi – jakby sprawdzała, czy otarcia po obroży dobrze się goją, by na koniec dotknąć twarzy. Ujmując za podbródek, zmusiła go do podniesienia głowy, tylko po to, by pochylić się i pocałować prosto w usta. Miała miękkie, ciepłe, zachęcająco rozchylone wargi, więc bezwiednie odwzajemnił pocałunek. Smakowała miętą i miodem. Pachniała werbeną i miodem. Jej skóra miała barwę miodu, podobnie jak włosy i oczy – lipowy, wrzosowy, spadziowy, wszystkie odcienie słodyczy.  
\- Chyba jednak dobrze wybrałam – powiedziała z rozbawieniem, kończąc pocałunek i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wracając do bandażowania.  
\- Tak, domina – zgodził się Deien. W tej chwili bycie posłusznym przychodziło mu bez najmniejszego trudu.  
*  
Po kilku dniach odsypiania, podkarmiania, pojenia miksturami i opatrywania Deien poczuł się o tyle lepiej, że zaczął mieć dosyć uwięzienia w czterech ścianach alae. Marcja miała rację – zaognione cięcia po chłoście goiły się na nim jak na psie, choć poruszanie wciąż sprawiało ból, a paskudne blizny na plecach, ramionach i brzuchu – wszędzie gdzie sięgnęły haczyki na końcach rzemieni flagrum, miały pozostać mu na zawsze, dołączając do poprzednich. Nic to, bywało gorzej. Nim nauczył się być posłusznym, przeżył niejedną chłostę, choć może nie tak okrutną i z założenia skazującą na śmierć.  
Samuel oprowadził go po domostwie, które na jakiś czas miało stać się jego nowym domem. Przestronne atrium z otworem w dachu i sadzawką zbierającą wodę deszczową, ozdobione dosyć frywolnymi freskami otaczały sypialnie rodzinne i alae - pokoje służby. Wąskim przejściem z atrium oraz z jadalni i tablinum - gabinetu, gdzie Marcja przyjmowała chorych, przechodziło się do ogrodu pod otwartym niebem obrzeżonego łaźnią, kuchnią, biblioteką i exhedrą, w której pani domu wraz z greckim wyzwoleńcem i Ruby przyrządzała mikstury lecznicze, sprzedawane później w tabernae – sklepie u szczytu domu. Za domem rozciągały się łąki i pastwiska. Z ogrodu Deien nie widział pól i stajni, ale słyszał odległe parskanie koni i pokrzykiwania stajennego. U Oliwii Flawii służył przy koniach i zastanawiał się, czy Marcja także odeśle go do stajni, czy zatrzyma w domu. Wciąż pamiętał, co powiedziała, ale nie do końca wierzył, że pozwoli mu nosić broń. Jednak jeśli tak – musiałby poćwiczyć, bo niemal już zapomniał jak się włada mieczem i sztyletem, czyli czegoś, co kiedyś przychodziło mu naturalnie i z łatwością. Kiedyś.  
Domostwo tętniło życiem, choć służyło w nim ledwie kilku niewolników. Prócz Sama i Ruby Deien poznał rudowłosą Briony, także Brytkę, na co dzień zajmująca się domem i szyciem, ciemnoskórego Marcusa dbającego o ogród i pomagającego przy cięższych pracach w domu i Hajat, młodziutką Syryjkę z kuchni, która przybiegła po nich, wołając na wieczerzę. Deien nie potrafił pojąć, że w domostwie Marcji Tulii karmiono niewolników niemal równie dobrze jak dominę i jej gości. Podobno rano i wieczorem mała pomocnica kucharki zwoływała wszystkich domowników na śniadanie i kolację, ale w każdej chwili można było wejść do kuchni i poprosić o coś do jedzenia, a nawet zabrać co nieco ze sobą, co widział w alae, którą chwilowo dzielił z Samem.  
Sam śmiał się, że kuchnia jest sercem całego domu i najchętniej by z niej nie wychodził, bo stale jest głodny, więc czym prędzej ruszył za Hajat, prowadząc za sobą Deiena i Briony. Marcus postanowił jeszcze zebrać świeże zioła z ogrodu, nie do końca wiadomo po co, jako że przed kuchennym wejściem rosło mnóstwo ziół i kwiatów. Sama kuchnia była duża i jasna, z podłogą z terakotowych płyt, blatami, ławami i ogromnym piecem, w którym można by upiec wołu. Zarządzającą nią Egipcjanka Basima na widok Samuela, Deiena i Briony tylko pokiwała głową i czym prędzej postawiła przed nimi miseczki z zawiesistym gulaszem, przed Samem – na wszelki wypadek – większą i ponagliła Hajat, by dziewczynka przyniosła z chłodni dzban z wodą z miodem.  
Deien usiadł na z grubsza ociosanym kamieniu służącym za siedzisko i z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się tempu, w jakim Sam zajada gulasz, wycierając gęsty sos plackiem jęczmiennym. Co dziwniejsze, nie było po nim widać grama tłuszczu, same mięśnie i ścięgna. Siedząca obok Briony musiała pomyśleć to samo, bo zerknęła na szerokie bary Samuela i westchnęła cicho, skubiąc swój placek na drobne kawałeczki. Ruby nie zgromiła jej wzrokiem tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nie wróciła od dominy.  
\- Jedz, nieboraku, nim Sam zje wszystko - powiedziała poufale Basima, stawiając przed Deienem drugą miseczkę z kozim serem z oliwkami i mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo. – Trzeba cię podkarmić, bo chudy jesteś.  
\- Zabrzmiało to tak, jakbyś go chciała utuczyć i zjeść – parsknął Sam znad swojego gulaszu.  
\- Nie pozwalaj sobie, młodzieńcze, bo nie będzie dokładki – zagroziła Basima, ostrzegawczo unosząc palce w górę i patrząc znacząco na jego prawie pustą miskę.  
\- Będę grzeczny – zapewnił pospiesznie Sam i uśmiechnął szeroko. – Deien, pamiętaj, z kucharką trzeba żyć z w zgodzie. Bo nie będzie dokładki.  
\- Będę pamiętał – zgodził się Deien, obrzucając starszą Egipcjankę w białym zawoju na głowie zakłopotanym spojrzeniem. – Dziękuję, ale nie wiem, czy dam radę zjeść coś więcej.  
\- To nie jedz, będzie więcej dla nas – huknął od wejścia potężny, brodaty mężczyzna, z hałasem wchodząc do kuchni i roztaczając wokół siebie woń końskiego potu i naoliwionej skóry. Za nim szedł młody chłopak, jeszcze dzieciak. Warkoczyki na brodzie starszego i włosach młodszego, jak i tatuaże na rękach świadczyły, że obaj byli Scytami. - Ten chudzielec ma cię zastąpić, Samuelu?  
\- Deien, to Madyas, nasz stajenny i jego pomocnik, Ateas – mruknął Sam, odwracając się w stronę Scyta. – Madyasie, to Deien i jeśli masz trochę oleju w głowie, radzę ci dać mu spokój.  
\- A co, przyłoży mi? – spytał Madyas z zaciekawieniem, obrzucając Deiena spojrzeniem od góry do dołu i unosząc krzaczaste brwi. Nie wyglądał na chętnego do bitki, bardziej na mierzącego siły na zamiary, ale Scytowie bywali nieobliczalni.  
\- Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział Deien, spokojnie odwzajemniając spojrzenie. Jeśli miałby służyć w stajniach, powinien z się z nimi dogadać, a nawet pokazać kły, inaczej może nieźle oberwać. Gorzej, że w tej kondycji nie dałby im rady, nawet gdyby bardzo chciał. – Później?  
\- On może i nie – wszedł mu w słowo Samuel, uśmiechając się kpiąco i opierając obiema rękoma o blat, jakby chciał wstać. – Ale może ja? A przede wszystkim - chciałbyś zadrzeć z dominą, Scycie?  
\- Uch, już się boję – burknął Madyas, ale już przyjaźniej i przechyliwszy się nad stołem, poklepał Deiena po ramieniu. – Nie martw się, Brycie, ja tylko warczę, nie gryzę.  
\- Całe szczęście – podsumowała Basima, popychając jednocześnie i jego i chłopca do stołu. – Siadajcie, barbarzyńcy, wieczerza gotowa.  
\- Dla nas też? – spytał od progu Marcus, ogrodnik i szafarz o skórze ciemniejszej od hebanu, wchodząc do kuchni z naręczem stokrotek i liści winorośli i prowadząc za sobą Nicefora, chudziutkiego i wciąż zamyślonego starego Greka, który zajmował się biblioteką i apteką. – Przyniosłem piękne kwiaty dla pięknej kobiety.  
\- To połóż je w pięknej kuchni – prychnęła Basima, mimo wszystko czerwieniąc się pod zawojem, który szczelnie otulał jej głowę i szyję. – Przynajmniej jutro zrobię gołąbki. I tak, dla was też, chociaż Greka nie trzeba karmić, żywi się powietrzem i poezją.  
\- Gołąbki z kwiatów? – zaszemrał Nicefor, ani trochę jej nie słuchając i opadając na ławę, jakby zabrakło mu sił. Obszarpana tunika wisiała na nim jak na strachu na wróble. Nieuważnie skinął głową wszystkim przy stole i wyjął z fałd tuniki gruby zwój, momentalnie zagłębiając się w opisie jakiejś rośliny o kosmatych, miękkich liściach. W kraju Deiena mówiono na nią sagis, tutaj salvia i stosowano na ból gardła, utratę pamięci i ukąszenie węża.  
\- Zawijane w liście winogron, mądralo – odpowiedziała Basima, prowadząc Marcusa i jego kwietne brzemię na zaplecze kuchni. – Kwiaty będą do placuszków.  
\- Kwiaty? – tym razem zdziwił się Deien. Jeszcze nie słyszał, by ktoś jadł kwiaty. Jednak domostwo Marcji Tulii było na tyle dziwne, że by się nie zdziwił. Może jadali kwiaty lotosu jak w „Odysei”, chociaż u Homera nie skończyło się to zbyt dobrze.  
\- Prażone z mąką i miodem – Briony uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale kątem oka patrzyła na Sama, który odstawił miskę z resztą gulaszu, nie chcąc jeść, gdy pozostali jeszcze nie dostali jedzenia. – Pyszne. Prawda, Sam?  
\- Prawda, Sam? – powtórzyła jak echo Ruby, pojawiając się u wejścia do kuchni w swojej ulubionej szaroniebieskiej tunice, stając za plecami Samuela i poufale obejmując go wpół. – Lubisz słodkie, kochany?  
\- Lubię wszystko, co słodkie, a najbardziej ciebie – odpowiedział, przyciągając ją bliżej i sadzając na kolanach, choć przy stole było ciasno, a miseczki zachybotały ostrzegawczo. Briony wydęła usta, krusząc jęczmienny placek na jeszcze mniejsze okruszki. Deien tylko pokręcił głową, próbując się nie roześmiać. Samuel miał powodzenie.  
\- On wszystko lubi – powiedział beznamiętnie Madyas, ze zniecierpliwieniem patrząc za Basimą i spóźniającą się wieczerzą. – Kwiaty do jedzenia, też coś.  
\- Bo ty byś wolał dzika na surowo ze skórą i kopytami – zawołała przez ramię kucharka, przejmując naręcze zieleniny od Marcusa i dając lekkiego kuksańca młodziutkiej Hajat, która zdyszana przybiegła z dzbanem wody z miodem. – Zaraz wracam, ale podaj tym wilkom gulasz, nim nas pożrą żywcem.  
\- Nie jesteśmy wilkami – obraził się Ateas, rumieniąc się na widok Hajat. – I też bym ci przyniósł kwiaty.  
Młodziutka Hajat także poczerwieniała, choć przy jej śniadej skórze ledwo można było to dostrzec. Czym prędzej zaczęła napełniać kubki wodą z miodem, a miseczki gulaszem i stawiać wszystko na stole, dokładając placki jęczmienne, oliwki, figi i ser.  
\- Marcus złoiłby ci skórę za ogałacanie ogrodu – warknął Madyas, zabierając się do jedzenia z takim apetytem, jakby od dawna głodował. – A domina kazała wybatożyć.  
\- Czy domina kiedykolwiek kazała kogokolwiek wybatożyć? – spytał Sam, mrużąc oczy i mocniej obejmując Ruby, by nie dać się sprowokować. – Nie przypominam sobie.  
\- Nie – przyznał niechętnie Scyt, odrywając się na chwilę od gulaszu i rzucając mu ponure spojrzenie. – I dobrze, bo to tobie kazałaby wymierzyć karę, a masz ciężką rękę.  
\- Sam się prosisz – burknął Samuel, patrząc przy tym na Deiena. To nie był najlepszy pomysł, by przypominać Brytowi o chłoście. Wciąż ledwo się ruszał.  
\- Masz ciężką rękę? – uśmiechnął się krzywo Deien, próbując nie myśleć o razach, za to przypominając sobie, jak Sam nie pozwolił mu się podtopić w tepidarium z ciepłą wodą.  
\- Ma – powiedział lakonicznie Madyas.  
\- Nie ma – obraziła się Ruby w imieniu Sama.  
\- A przecież zarządca powinien być silny i stanowczy – wymruczał Nicefor, jednak nie tak do końca oderwany od rzeczywistości, skubiąc swoją porcję. – Lepiej jest wyprzedzać niż być wyprzedzanym. Chociaż rozum bywa większy od siły.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo – prychnął Sam. – Myślałem, że rozumu też mi nie brakuje.  
\- Ha, ha – powiedział wieloznacznie Scyt i czym prędzej wrócił do jedzenia.  
Ruby zaśmiała się, wyzwalając z objęć Samuela i z wdziękiem siadając przy stole pomiędzy nim a rudowłosą dziewczyną, która – chcąc nie chcąc – przysunęła się do Deiena. Byli do siebie podobni, oboje zielonoocy i piegowaci i mówili podobnym językiem, ale Deien pochodził z Brytanii, a Briony z Hibernii.  
\- Jesteś zarządcą? – zdziwieniom Deiena nie było końca. Zarządca Oliwii Flawii, wyzwoleniec Glaukos miał nie tylko ciężką rękę, ale był chyba jeszcze gorszy od swej pani.  
\- Och, tak – zaświergotała Briony, zalotnie zerkając na Sama. – Jest. A domina obiecała, że niedługo go wyzwoli.  
\- Mnie też – warknęła Ruby, wyraźnie mając dosyć flirtów rudowłosej. – Więc się raduj, bo może zajmiesz moje miejsce. Przy pani, nie przy Samuelu.  
\- To kogóż to mam zamiar wyzwolić? – zapytała kpiąco Marcja, znienacka pojawiając się u wejścia do kuchni. – I kto zajmie czyje miejsce?  
Wszyscy domownicy poderwali się od stołu, nawet Deien, choć w jego przypadku nie było to bezbolesne, a Hajat upuściła dzban z wodą, który młodziutki Scyt przytomnie złapał, nim zdążył rozbić się o terakotowe płytki podłogi. Deien pomyślał, że Marcja lubi zjawiać się jak duch i że w domostwie Oliwii za tak swobodną rozmowę już byliby skazani na baty.  
\- Domina – huknął tubalnie Madyas, pochylając się tak nisko, że warkoczykami w brodzie musnął gulasz. – Radzim ci służyć.  
Hajat i Ateas dygnęli nerwowo, chłopak nadal mocno trzymając w objęciach dzban z wodą, która zachlupotała rozgłośnie.  
\- Radam to słyszeć – odparła Marcja, uśmiechając się lekko, chociaż w spojrzeniu rzuconym na Ruby pojawił się ślad wyrzutu. – Chcesz mnie opuścić?  
\- Nie, domina, ja nie… - dziewczyna przygryzła wargi, po omacku szukając ręki stojącego obok Sama. – Myślałam, że…  
\- Że cię wyzwolę – dokończyła Marcja i skinęła głową. – Tak, w przyszłym miesiącu, tak jak i Samuela, ale sądziłam, że przy mnie zostaniesz. Że oboje zostaniecie. Dobrze sobie radzisz z chorymi, a Sam chciał wspomóc Nicefora w aptece, prawda? I zająć się handlem winem. Co nie znaczy, że nie może dalej zarządzać domem.  
Sam potwierdził krótkim skinieniem głowy, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Po raz pierwszy tak otwarcie usłyszał, że domina go wyzwoli.  
\- W przyszłym miesiącu? – spytał schrypniętym głosem.  
\- W kalendy miesiąca Junony – przytaknęła Marcja, uśmiechając się szerzej. – Jako że bogini jest patronka małżeństwa, pomyślałam, że byłaby to doskonała pora na wasze wesele.  
Hajat z radości klasnęła w ręce – dobrze, że nie miała w nich dzbana z wodą, wciąż trzymanego przez scytyjskiego chłopaka.  
\- Wesele – powtórzył ponuro Madyas, jakby była to najgorsza z możliwych kar. Deien spojrzał na niego rozbawiony, domyślając się, jak bardzo Sam i Ruby marzyli o wspólnym życiu na wolności, ale spochmurniał, wspominając to, co sam stracił.  
\- Prawdą jest, że zacni kochają zacnych – wyrecytował stary Grek, który potrafił znaleźć sentencję na każdą okoliczność.  
\- Domina – Ruby nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić – najchętniej podbiegłaby do Marcji i ją wyściskała, albo rzuciła jej się do stóp. – I moglibyśmy zostać? Mogłabym?  
\- Gdzie ja znajdę kogoś, kto tak zgrabnie zagniata miód z pajęczyną? – zaśmiała się Marcja.  
\- Też bym potrafiła – powiedziała nieco obrażona Briony, ale umilkła pod ciężarem spojrzenia dominy.  
\- Ty się dziewczyno lepiej zajmij domem – mruknęła tamta i przeniosła całą uwagę na Ruby i Sama. – A więc jesteśmy umówieni, tak?  
\- Tak, domina – odpowiedzieli jednym głosem.  
Marcja uśmiechnęła się i już odwracała ku wyjściu, kiedy jej wzrok zahaczył o pochłoniętego niewesołymi wspomnieniami Deiena. Pochmurność w pewien sposób do niego pasowała, ale kiedyś chciałaby zobaczyć jego uśmiech. W ogóle potrafił się uśmiechać?  
– Dochodzisz do siebie, Brycie? – spytała przyjaźnie.  
\- Tak, domina – odpowiedział, prostując się jak struna, co przy jego poharatanych plecach nie było dobrym pomysłem. Z trudem ukrył grymas bólu.  
\- Naprawdę? – zapytała Marcja z nutą niedowierzania. - To co chciałbyś robić?  
\- Co… co chciałbym robić? – powtórzył Deien i ze zdumienia zapomniał dodać „domina”. Od ponad trzech lat, odkąd stał się niewolnikiem zapędzonym do Rzymu podczas cesarskiego triumfu nikt nie spytał go o nic podobnego. Jak to – co chciałby robić?  
\- Możesz pomagać Madyasowi przy koniach, Niceforowi w bibliotece, Basminie w kuchni, Marcusowi w ogrodzie albo mnie przy chorych – wyjaśniła Marcja i ugryzła się w język, by nie dodać, że jeśli o nią chodzi, chętnie znalazłaby mu dodatkowe obowiązki. – I pamiętaj, co mi obiecałeś….  
\- Znasz się na koniach? – burknął Madyas podejrzliwie. – Mamy dwie srokate klaczki, ogiera i trzy źrebaki, przygotowywane na pocztowe. Ateas jest świetny w ujeżdżaniu, ale…  
\- Znasz brytański w piśmie? – wszedł mu w słowo pełen nadziei Nicefor.  
\- W domu też przydałaby się pomoc – powiedziała buntowniczo Briony.  
Marcus i Basmina o nic nie spytali i nie wtrącili się do rozmowy, bo jeszcze nie wrócili z zaplecza kuchni, pochłonięci układaniem liści winorośli lub zupełnie czymś innym.  
\- Tak? – odparł niepewnie Deien, przenosząc wzrok z Madyasa na Nicefora i Marcję. – Znam się na koniach i potrafię czytać i pisać po brytańsku. I mogę pomagać w kuchni i ogrodzie i domu i exhedrze…  
\- Jednym słowem – jesteś wszechstronny – zakpiła Marcja, ucinając jego niezborną wypowiedź. – Chociaż o mnie wspomniałeś na końcu. Cóż, dobrze, w takim razie pomożesz wszystkim we wszystkim, a przede wszystkim - mnie. Po zachodzie słońca chce cię widzieć w westybulu. Muszę kogoś odwiedzić i będę potrzebować eskorty.  
\- Domina – sprzeciwił się Sam, z pewnym niepokojem spoglądając na Deiena. Według niego Bryt jeszcze nie był w stanie zbyt długo utrzymać się na nogach, a co dopiero stanowić jakąkolwiek ochronę.  
\- Dobrze, pójdziecie obaj – zgodziła się Marcja, przewracając oczyma. – A jak już skończycie, niech Hajat przyniesie mi wieczerzę do ogrodu, dobrze? Właściwie po to zajrzałam, bo ciut zgłodniałam…  
To mówiąc, wzięła ze stołu kilka oliwek i zniknęła za progiem kuchni. Wszyscy domownicy nadal stali jak zamienieni w słupy soli.  
\- Hajat, zapomniałaś zanieść dominie kolację? – spytał złudnie spokojnym głosem Sam, spoglądając na młodziutką Syryjkę ciężkim wzrokiem. – Zaczęliśmy jeść przed nią?  
\- Zapomniałam – pisnęła dziewczynka. – Przepraszam, panie.  
\- Jeszcze nie panie – wytknął Madyas, z sapnięciem opadając na ławę. - To zarządzanie domem nie do końca ci wychodzi, Samuelu. Coś innego zaprząta twoje myśli, co? Wyzwolenie, wesele, wino, ha!  
\- Wesele? – Briony była na skraju łez.  
\- Wino – podpowiedział Deien, także siadając, bo nogi się pod nim dosłownie ugięły. – Jestem idiotą.  
\- Jakoś dasz radę – mruknął Sam pocieszająco. – W razie czego mogę cię znowu ponieść.  
\- Idiota.  
\- Precz spory i gorzkie walki na słowa, czułą miłość sycić trzeba słodkimi słowy – zacytował Owidiusza Nicefor, przysiadając przy Madyasie i ponownie skubiąc swój gulasz niczym ptaszek niejadek.  
\- Och, przymknij się – mruknęła Ruby, nie uściślając, kogo ma na myśli i przemykając obok pocieszanej przez Ataesa Hajat, by poszukać naszykowanej przez kucharkę tacy z kolacją. Gdzieś tam musiała być, tylko Basmina zajęła się Marcusem i zieleniną z ogrodu, a oni się zagadali i… W głowie miała niezły mętlik. Scyt wiele się nie pomylił, przynajmniej co do niej – cały czas myślała o tym, jak to będzie być wolną kobietą i czy kapłan Junony zgodzi się udzielić ślubu byłej dziwce i dezerterowi. I za ile.


	3. Chapter 3

Późnym wieczorem ulice miasta wydawały się opustoszałe i zbyt mroczne, choć zza drzwi i otwartych okiennic trattorii padało światło i dobiegał gwar głosów. Nagrzane kamienie oddawały ciepło wchłonięte za dnia, a mimo śmieci i nieczystości walających się pod nogami, powietrze pachniało jaśminem, którego krzewy czepiały się murów i właśnie rozkwitały na potęgę. Bezdomne psy, żebracy i złodzieje przemykali pod ścianami, niezbyt pewni siebie w tej dzielnicy, zmierzając ku obskurnym tawernom i lupanarom nad rzeką. Mniej lub bardziej pijani obywatele mieli mniej skrupułów, zataczając się od jednej trattorii do drugiej i kto wie, czy także nie planując dalszych hulanek w gorszych rejonach miasta.  
Owinięta szalem aż po czubek głowy Marcja szła pospiesznie, nie oglądając się za siebie, świadoma, że ma przy boku dwoje sług, którzy w razie czego ją ochronią. Nie przepadała za nocnymi przechadzkami, ale Liwia Strabonia prosiła, by odwiedziła ją późnym wieczorem, kiedy będzie w domu sama. Nasuwało się nieuprzejme pytanie, gdzie wobec tego wieczorową porą podziewał się jej mąż, ale Marcja je przemilczała. Domyślała się, jakie dolegliwości dręczą młodą żonę i matkę, chociaż miała nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała przeprowadzić skomplikowanego zabiegu. Na wszelki wypadek miała przy sobie zestaw narzędzi chirurgicznych, ale wolałaby się go nie podejmować…  
Zamyślona, na rogu ulicy wpadła prosto na grupkę trzech rozochoconych młodzieńców, którzy widząc przed sobą kobietę - choćby nie wyglądającą na lekkich obyczajów, nie potrafili się powstrzymać, by jej nie zaczepić, pomimo towarzyszących jej niewolników. Marcja przyspieszyła, zręcznie przemykając obok, ale nie była dostatecznie szybka.  
\- Zabawimy się? – wybełkotał jeden ze złotych młodzieńców, próbując chwycić ją za rękę i zaczepiając palcami o skraj szala i zielonej, zdobionej złotem tuniki, jednak nie zdołał dodać słowa więcej – Samuel ścisnął go za nadgarstek i odepchnął na pozostałą dwójkę, stając między nimi a Marcją.  
\- Co jest, do… – zaprotestował odepchnięty, jednak nie stał zbyt pewnie na nogach, by móc się odciąć czymś więcej niż słowami. W przeciwieństwie do towarzyszy, nastroszonych jak młode koguty i momentalnie rwących się do bitki.  
Jeden z nich wymamrotał coś wyjątkowo niepochlebnego o niewolnikach, którzy zapominają, gdzie ich miejsce i rzucił się na Sama, a drugi na Marcję, próbując pochwycić ją w pół. Wpadł prosto na Deiena, oberwał w splot słoneczny i zgiął się, walcząc o oddech. Bryt nie miał zamiaru poczekać, aż go odzyska, tylko przyłożył mu w tył głowy, posyłając twarzą na zapyloną ulicę i poprawiając mocnym kopniakiem w bok, aż chrupnęło. Przyklęknął na plecach chłopaka, unieruchamiając na dobre i rzucił pospieszne spojrzenie na Sama, ale tamten nie potrzebował pomocy – atakujący go napastnik właśnie osuwał się po porośniętym jaśminem murze, a ten, który zaczął całą zaczepkę, leżał rozciągnięty u stóp Marcji. Bójka przed trattorią nie trwał dłużej niż pół minuty.  
\- Wygląda na to, że się nie zabawimy – powiedziała Marcja, obrzucając scenkę rodzajową rozbawionym spojrzeniem. – W każdym razie nie tym razem. Wszyscy cali?  
Ostatnie pytanie tyczyło się raczej Samuela i Deiena, niż złotych młodzieńców walających się w pyle drogi.  
\- Tak, domina – zgodził się Sam, poprawiając ułożenie pasa ze sztyletem, którego nawet nie tknął i uśmiechnął się leniwie.  
\- Tak, domina – przytaknął Deien, wstając znad powalonego przeciwnika – niedorostek nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się ruszyć, tym bardziej, że wciąż próbował złapać dech, zgubiony po uderzeniu w splot słoneczny i kopnięcie w żebra.  
\- Akurat. Krwawisz – wytknęła mu Marcja, zatrzymując dłoń tuż nad jego plecami. Piaskową tunikę plamiły ciemniejsze smugi. – Szwy puściły.  
\- Nie szkodzi – powiedział obronnie, odsuwając się o krok. Nie czuł, że otworzyły mu się rany na plecach. Wiedział za to, że krew szybciej krąży mu w żyłach, oddech przyspieszył, a adrenalina uderzyła do głowy jak wino. Dawno nie czuł się tak bardzo żywy i wolny, znowu będąc panem samego siebie, mogąc się bronić i atakować, a nie jedynie posłusznie przyjmować ciosy.  
\- Szkodzi, bo znowu będę musiała szyć – mruknęła Marcja, ale uśmiechnęła się, w przelocie dotykając jego ramienia. – Niemniej – dziękuję.  
Skinęła głową Samowi i nie zaszczyciwszy trzech podpitych i pobitych młodzieńców choćby jednym spojrzeniem więcej (chociaż w tej chwili zdecydowanie przydałby im się uzdrowiciel), odwróciła się na pięcie i ciaśniej otulając szalem, zagłębiła w wąską uliczkę prowadzącą na wzgórze, na którym przycupnęło domostwo Straboniusza i Liwii.  
*  
Sam z Deienem siedzieli w kuchni Liwii Strabonii (kuchnie mają coś w sobie, nawet te na pół wygaszone i szykujące się do snu) i podjadali oliwki i ser podsunięte im przez niemłodą Greczynkę, krzątającą się przy piecu chlebowym, którego palenisko żarzyło się czerwienią w półmroku pomieszczenia. Domostwo Straboniuszy szykowało się do snu, czuwali tylko niewolnicy w westybulu, czekający na powrót pana domu i osobiste służące Liwii, zgromadzone jak stadko spłoszonych ptaków w jej sypialni. Były równie zdenerwowane co domina i Marcja bała się, że żadnej z nich nie starczy odwagi, by pomóc przy zabiegu, z natury rzeczy niezwykle delikatnym. Że też nie zabrała ze sobą Ruby…  
Zmęczona długą, bolesną i przeplataną histerią rozmową z przerażoną Liwią, wyszła z sypialni, by rozprostować kości i skierowała się do kuchni, dobrze wiedząc, gdzie powinna szukać Samuela.  
\- Jak zwykle głodny – burknęła, wchodząc do przyciemnionej kuchni, pachnącej wyrośniętym ciastem chlebowym i prażącą się na piecu potrawką z fasoli z tymiankiem. – Chociaż po tym, o co was poproszę, pewnie stracisz apetyt.  
\- Chętnie pomożemy – powiedział Sam, przełykając oliwkę, wstając pospiesznie i znacząco klepiąc Deiena w ramię. – W czymkolwiek zechcesz, domina.  
\- Uwielbiam to słyszeć – mruknęła z przekąsem Marcja. – Jednakże to, co zobaczycie, powinno pozostać między nami. Kobiece wnętrze nie jest przeznaczone dla męskich oczu. Żałuję, że nie ma z nami Ruby.  
Deien wstał za przykładem Sama, krzywiąc się z bólu, gdy poczuł na nowo rozkrwawione cięcie na plecach i zawahał się, niepewnie spoglądając na Marcję. W kuchennym półmroku jego oczy zalśniły po kociemu.  
\- Już tobą wstrząsnęło? – spytała sarkastycznie uzdrowicielka, unosząc brew. – To kobiece wnętrze?  
Potrząsnął głową.  
\- Domina, czy ty… - zaczął i przygryzł wargi, bojąc się zadać pytanie wprost.  
\- Czy ja… - podpowiedziała Marcja. - Czy ja co?  
\- Chcesz spędzić płód?  
Sam prychnął, a Marcja zapatrzyła się na młodego Bryta jak na cielę z dwoma głowami. Nie wiedziała, czy śmiać się, czy płakać. Nawet gdyby, nie powinien o to pytać, ani sugerować, że to coś niewłaściwego. Nic dziwnego, że wcześniej miewał kłopoty.  
\- Nie, byłoby trudno, biorąc pod uwagę, że Liwia w zeszłym miesiącu urodziła córeczkę – powiedziała w końcu, powstrzymując się od komentarza, co sądzi o zbyt dociekliwych niewolnikach, ale dodając rzeczowo, jakby czytała „Gynaikeię” Soranusa z Efezu. – Niestety, przy porodzie doszło do uszkodzenia macicy, a ściślej mówiąc do powstania przetoki z pęcherzem moczowym i odtąd młoda matka cierpi katusze. Mocz przesącza się do środka pochwy, wyżera rany i sączy bez przerwy, więc Liwia ledwo może się ruszać, a mąż nie chce jej tknąć, bo się brzydzi. Dlatego muszę zaszyć rozdarcie srebrnymi szwami, do czego potrzebuję kogoś, kto przytrzyma haki i samą kobietę. Czy to zaspokoiło twoją ciekawość? Dasz radę mi pomóc, czy ręka ci zadrży?  
Deien stał jak słup soli i pewnie stałby tak dalej, gdyby nie kolejne klepnięcie w ramię od Sama – tym razem mniej przyjacielskie.  
\- Dam radę, domina – wydusił, wbijając wzrok w miseczkę z oliwkami.  
\- Cieszę się – burknęła Marcja. – W takim razie, chodźcie za mną.  
*  
W sypialni pani domu pachniało kadzidłem, mirrą i przenikliwym odorem moczu i zepsutego mięsa. Osobista służka Liwii, Gaja kuliła się u wezgłowia łoża dominy, co chwilę pojąc ją kilkoma kroplami wyciągu z maku. Liwia, drobna, wychudzona kobieta z krótko ostrzyżoną głową – uwielbiała nosić wymyślne peruki - była niemal nieprzytomna, ale jej ciało napinało się i rozluźniało w rytm ukłuć srebrnych igieł. Sam przytrzymywał jej rozchylone nogi, ułożone wysoko na poduszkach, a Deien trzymał haki z brązu rozchylające wnętrze kobiecego ciała, podczas gdy Marcja delikatnie operowała cieniutkimi, srebrnymi szwami, łącząc rozerwane tkanki. Zagryzała wargi, starając się być dokładną i nie przeoczyć najmniejszego rozdarcia. Miała rację co do swoich pomocników, żaden z nich nie oglądał niczego podobnego - ani Sam, walczący w Germanii i asystujący przy kilku amputacjach w szpitalu polowym, ani Deien, który widział niejedną chłostę i którego żona wykrwawiła się na śmierć. Gdyby mogli, zamknęliby oczy.  
\- Więcej światła – zażądała Marcja, nie odrywając się od szycia. Jak dotąd wyciąg z maku i silne ręce Sama dostatecznie unieruchamiały ciało Liwii, ale aż bała się pomyśleć, co by było, gdyby kobieta drgnęła za mocno. Druga z niewolnic podniosła wyżej lampkę oliwną, choć akurat jej ręce trzęsły się jak w febrze, więc i płomień lampki giął się na wszystkie strony.  
– Przestań się tak trząść, dziewczyno – rzuciła zniecierpliwiona uzdrowicielka. - Nie ciebie kłuję igłami.  
Ostatni szew. Marcja odetchnęła z ulgą i wyprostowała zmęczone plecy, rozglądając się za misami z wodą i winem. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wina chętniej by się napiła, niż użyła do płukania narzędzi i rąk. Ot, choćby z tego dzbana stojącego na skrzyni z rzeczami. Ale jeszcze nie skończyła zabiegu.  
\- Przytrzymajcie ją chwilę – poprosiła, pospiesznie opłukując ręce w misce i sięgając po mały, zapieczętowany dzbanuszek ze ściągającą i wspomagającą gojenie się ran miksturą z żywokostu, arniki i nagietka. Zaczęła ją nakładać równie pieczołowicie, co srebrne szwy.  
\- W najbliższym czasie nie zerknięcie na kobietę, co? – burknęła, zerkając na pobladłe twarze obu swoich pomocników. Sam przygryzał wargi, starając się unieruchomić Liwię stanowczo, ale delikatnie, a i Deien trzymał się całkiem nieźle jak na kogoś, kto po raz pierwszy w życiu uczestniczył w zabiegu ingerującym w ludzkie ciało. Był niespokojny i zbyt blady – piegi odcinały się na twarzy ciemniejszymi plamkami, ale ręce mu nie drżały. – Biedna Ruby… Może następnym razem zabiorę was do porodu, będzie weselej. I głośniej.  
\- Wolałbym poród – przyznał Sam, odwracając wzrok od tego, co robiła.  
\- Jak się postarasz, niedługo będziemy odbierali twoje własne dziecko – zaśmiała się Marcja, kończąc nakładać balsam. Przejęła od Deiena rozchylające ciało haki i ostrożnie, jeden po drugim je usunęła. Liwia drgnęła i wymamrotała coś niewyraźnie, ale Sam przytrzymał ją na posłaniu, a czuwająca u wezgłowia niewolnica zamruczała uspokajająco, gładząc dominę po mokrych od potu włosach.  
\- Moja żona zmarła przy porodzie – powiedział nagle Deien głosem wypranym z wszelkiej emocji. Marcja zatrzymała się w pół ruchu i spojrzała na niego uważniej. Żona? W sumie niewiele o nim wiedziała, prócz tego, że pochodził z Brytanii, prawdopodobnie z całkiem dobrego rodu – w końcu nie każdy znał grekę i łacinę, dwa lata wcześniej brał udział w powstaniu i trafił do miasta wraz z resztą łupów Sekstusa Flawiusza. Wcześniej mógł mieć rodzinę, jak każdy. Pomyślała, że może lepiej, że nie trafili do niewoli razem z nim, jakkolwiek okrutnie by to nie zabrzmiało. I tak by ich rozdzielili na targu niewolników.  
\- Przedwczesnym? – upewniła się, przypominając sobie jego pytanie o spędzanie płodu. Odłożyła haki do misy z mocnym winem i sięgnęła po czyste ręczniki, by obmyć Liwię ciepłą wodą. – Chciała się pozbyć dziecka?  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył, przerażony samą myślą, nieświadomie zaciskając ręce w pięści. – Ale zaczęła rodzić o wiele za wcześnie. Nie zdążyliśmy nawet wezwać akuszerki. Było tyle krwi...  
\- Przykro mi – odpowiedziała z głębi serca Marcja. Współczuła każdej kobiecie, której nie dane było przeżyć porodu i nacieszyć się maleństwem, tak samo jak mężczyznom, którzy musieli poradzić sobie z podobnym nieszczęściem, nazbyt często spotykanym. – Mogłabym powiedzieć, że gdybym przy niej była, uratowałabym i ją i dziecko, ale… nie zawsze się udaje.  
\- Uratowałabyś – powiedział Deien cicho, wbijając wzrok w zręczne ręce Marcji, przemywające kobiece ciało. – Wiele potrafisz, domina.  
\- Wiele – przytaknął lakonicznie Sam. Widział jak Marcja odratowała Ruby, skatowaną i wykrwawiającą się po poronieniu – jedynym sposobie, na jaki wpadł właściciel lupanaru, by pozbyć się kłopotu z brzemienną niewolnicą. Deien stracił swoją kobietę. On, gdyby nie Marcja i jej umiejętności, straciłby Ruby, którą znał jeszcze z czasów, gdy służył w legionach. Ba, nikt inny nie wykupiłby ukochanej własnego niewolnika, nawet zdrowej i w pełni sił, a co dopiero umierającej.  
\- Nie za wiele – mruknęła Marcja, patrząc na Sama i domyślając się, o czym myśli. Chyba obaj ją przeceniali. Znała się trochę na ziołach, miksturach i leczeniu, ale wciąż za mało, zdecydowanie za mało. - Nie wiecie, że każdy uzdrowiciel chciałby mieć boską moc? Tylko, że śmierci nie udaje się oszukać.  
Wyprostowała się z trudem, odsuwając od łoża i dając znać, że Sam może puścić Liwię i pomóc ułożyć ją w wygodniejszej pozycji. Przejęta Gaja popatrzyła na nią z lękiem, więc uśmiechnęła się do niej uspokajająco.  
\- W tym przypadku nie potrzeba boskich mocy, a twojej pani nic nie będzie – powiedziała z pełnym przekonaniem. - Okryj ją tylko czymś lekkim i przewiewnym. I pilnuj, by nie obróciła się na brzuch, dobrze? Wie, że nie powinna wstawać przez kilka dni, póki rany się nie zagoją, ale śpiąc, może o tym zapomnieć. Więc pamiętaj za nią.  
\- Tak, domina – zgodziła się dziewczyna, przysiadając na posłaniu obok Liwii, a druga z niewolnic odstawiła wypalającą się lampkę oliwną i zaczęła szukać lekkiego, ciepłego szala do okrycia.  
\- Oby – burknęła Marcja, sięgając po stojące na skrzyni wino i upijając łyk prosto z dzbanka. – Bo inaczej cały mój wysiłek pójdzie na marne. Dobrze byłoby jeszcze porozmawiać z niewiernym Straboniuszem, o ile już wrócił do domu.  
Kiedy wychodzili z wilii Liwii Strabonii, świtało.  
*  
Domostwo Marcji budziło się ze snu. Madyas i Ateas wyprowadzili konie na pastwisko, stary Grek studiował recepturę na maść rozgrzewającą, poganiając Ruby, by ją odpowiednio przygotowała, Marcus rozpalił w piecu podgrzewającym wodę w łaźni, Basima z Hajat szykowały śniadanie – polewkę zbożową, kozi ser, placki jęczmienne i jajka pieczone w popiele, tylko Briony zaspała wśród rozrzuconego na posłaniu szycia. Marcja była tak zmęczona, że nie miała siły przywołać jej do porządku i sama poszła spać do sypialni przy atrium, zwijając się w kłębek i zasłaniając szalem i poduszkami, by nie przeszkadzało jej poranne słońce wpadające przez otwarte na oścież okno. Ruby troskliwie zaciągnęła zasłony wokół łoża, choć na śpiew ptaków z ogrodu niewiele mogła poradzić.  
\- Opatrz Deiena, szwy mu puściły – wymamrotała jeszcze Marcja i zasnęła jak kamień, nie zdejmując wymiętej, zielonej tuniki, tu i ówdzie poplamionej krwią.  
Ruby prychnęła pod nosem, ale posłusznie poszła na poszukiwania Bryta, zgodnie z przewidywaniami znajdując go w kuchni razem z Samuelem. Obaj wyglądali na zmęczonych i nieco obitych – Deien miał pościerane knykcie u rąk i zaschniętą krew na plecach, a Sam siniaka rozlewającego się na pół twarzy.  
\- Ciężka noc? – zakpiła i uśmiechnęła się krzywo, gdy spojrzeli na nią z identycznym oburzeniem. – Chyba nikt nie umarł?  
\- Nie – mruknął Sam, z niechęcią dotykając obolej szczęki i jednocześnie z nadzieją popatrując na Hajat mieszającą polewkę na piecu kuchennym. – Ale możnaby rzec, że mieliśmy ciężką noc.  
\- Wy? – burknęła Ruby. – To domina zasnęła jak dziecko. Zdążyła jedynie powiedzieć, że komuś puściły szwy, więc trzeba je na nowo opatrzyć. Ty chyba lubisz ból, Brycie. Chodźże.  
Deien westchnął i podniósł się z siedziska, czując się zdrętwiały i już obolały.  
\- Nie lubię – upewnił ją. – Samo tak jakoś wychodzi.  
*  
Może jednak lubił ból. Bo dlaczego zachciało mu się ćwiczeń z Samem? Żeby rozprostować kości i zapomnieć o tym, co go boli – nie tylko cieleśnie, ale i w głębi duszy? Kiedy wyszedł z exhedry, opatrzony przez Ruby, która czym prędzej wróciła do sporządzania mikstur z Niceforem, mrucząc przy tym pod nosem jak prawdziwa czarownica, słońce stało już wysoko na niebie, mocno przypiekając. Mimo nieprzespanej nocy był rozbudzony, niespokojny i rozbity wspomnieniami o żonie i ich nienarodzonej córce. Ironią losu było, że trafił do domu uzdrowicielki, która mogłaby je uratować. Lub nie - niezbadane są wyroki bogów. Bo gdyby nie śmierć Bree, może nie przyłączyłby się do powstania i nie zapłacił za to najwyższej ceny – on i wszyscy jego ludzie.  
Nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, Deien zagłębił się w wąską ścieżkę prowadzącą za dom na łąki i pola za stajniami. Chciał zobaczyć konie, o których wspomniał Madyas – dwie srokate klaczki, ogiera i trzy podrośnięte źrebaki. Lubił srokacze, przypominały mu dzieciństwo spędzone w domu ojca, który szczycił się najlepszymi końmi w prowincji. Poza tym dzięki koniom tak długo przeżył w niewoli – bywał przydatny, choć mógłby się założyć, że w domostwie Marcji Madyas zazdrośnie strzegł swojego królestwa i nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby musiał pracować z Deienem. Więc tylko na nie zerknie.  
Jednak zamiast na konie, które pasły się wysoko na wzgórzu, podczas gdy Scytowie sprzątali stajnie (czystsze niż u Augiasza, nie wspominając o stajniach Sekstusa Flawiusza – utrzymywanych w większej czystości niż kwatery dla niewolników), natknął się na Samuela ćwiczącego na łące z bronią w ręku. Ściślej mówiąc, z dwoma obosiecznymi mieczami - długim spathą i krótszym gladiusem z kulistą głowicą, znakomitym w pchnięciach. Krótki sztylet pugio, który tamten zwykle nosił przy pasie, leżał w trawie przy niewielkiej sadzawce, z której zwykle pojono konie. Samuel ćwiczył jedynie w przepasce na biodra, więc Deien widział mięśnie płynnie przesuwające się pod skórą, rytmiczne napinające się ścięgna, szerokie plecy poznaczone dawnymi bliznami i ramiona bez wysiłku utrzymujące ciężkie żelazo. Pchnięcie, obrót, cięcie z góry, unik, wypad na prawo i kolejne pchnięcie gladiusem. Deien doskonale znał tę sekwencję. Sam walczył jak legionista, chociaż używał obu mieczy.  
\- Służyłeś w legionach? – spytał, wyłaniając się z cienia stajni, choć było to oczywiste.  
Zlany potem (ćwiczył w pełnym słońcu) Sam opuścił miecze, nieświadomie przyjmując pozycję „w spoczynku” i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Tak, w czwartym, pod wodzą Marka Maximusa – powiedział zdyszany, odruchowym gestem odrzucając z czoła włosy związane w nieporządną kitę.  
\- W Brytanii? – napięcie w głosie Deiena było aż nadto widoczne.  
\- Nie, w Germanii – odparł Sam, uśmiechając się krzywo i wycierając ramieniem pot zalewający mu oczy. – Nie biłem się ani z tobą, ani z twoimi krajanami. Niemniej spędziłem z przerwami dziesięć lat na obczyźnie. Chcesz poćwiczyć?  
\- Nie wiem, czy mi wolno.  
\- Wolno – uciął Samuel, podając mu oba miecze głowniami do przodu. – Domina nie miałaby nic przeciwko. W końcu masz ją chronić. Dłuższy czy krótszy?  
\- Jestem przyzwyczajony do galijskich – mruknął Deien, niepewnie ujmując dłuższą spathę. Była cięższa od gladiusa, miała prosty, mieczowy jelec i taką samą głownię, a choć można była nią pchnąć, bardziej nadawała się do cięć w typie germańskim. – Ale nie chciałbym zrobić ci krzywdy.  
Sam roześmiał się szczerze, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.  
\- Spróbuj – powiedział, mrużąc wielobarwne oczy. – Jesteś dobry w bójce – widziałem, ale nie aż tak dobry. Stawaj.  
Stanęli naprzeciw siebie na ukwieconej łące. Sam uśmiechnął się, przenosząc ciężar ciała na prawą stronę i trzymając krótki miecz tuż przy boku. Deien uniósł spathę nad głową, kurczowo ściskając za głownię, o wiele lepiej leżącą w dłoni niż w przypadku gladiusa. Samuel zaatakował bez ostrzeżenia. Młynek, gwałtowny unik. Pchnięcie, unik, obrót, cięcie od dołu, blokada. Bryt wycofał się, szukając słabszego miejsca. Osłonięci tarczami legioniści stosowali krótkie pchnięcia, parując cięcia mieczem, ale Sam nie miał tarczy. Finta, trawers, zamach. Deien z całym impetem wpadł na Samuela i zbił go z nóg, niemal wrzucając do poidła dla koni. Ostrze gladiusa zatrzymało się na szyi Bryta, czubek spathy drasnął udo Sama, zostawiając długą, krwawą krechę.  
Podbicie, zamach, skręt nadgarstka i nagle to pozbawiony broni Deien znalazł się na przetykanej kwieciem trawie, przyciśnięty kolanem, z krawędzią krótkiego miecza przyciśniętą do obojczyka. Odruchowo kopnął w podbrzusze przeciwnika, wywinął się, wytrącił mu gladiusa z ręki i przetoczył się po ziemi, sięgając po cokolwiek, co mogłoby się nadać i zaciskając rękę na chropowatym kamieniu obrzeżającym sadzawkę. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się, by nie uderzyć nim Sama w skroń, choć tamten nie docenił forów i znowu przycisnął go do ziemi, przyduszając ręką na gardle. Był większy i silniejszy, w bezpośrednim zwarciu Deien nie miał większych szans, co nie znaczyło, że nie będzie próbował. Jeśli Sam chciał walki wręcz, to ją dostanie.  
Kolejne kopnięcie trafiło go tam, gdzie nie powinno w przypadku żadnego mężczyzny. Pozbawiony tchu Samuel rozluźnił uścisk, a Bryt wymknął się spod niego jak piskorz, przyciskając do kłującej trawy i samemu próbując założyć dźwignię. Sam zaklął, wbił mu łokieć w żebra, zrzucił z siebie jak natrętną muchę i przyłożył prawym sierpowym, który niemal ogłuszył Deiena na dobre. Padając, Bryt na oślep wyciągnął rękę, zacisnął palce wokół niewolniczej obroży na szyi Sama i pociągnął go za sobą, ponownie wbijając kolano w podbrzusze, po czym obaj wpadli do sadzawki dla koni, w której trudno byłoby się utopić, niemniej chłodna woda skutecznie orzeźwiła ich bojowe zapędy. Prychając i parskając wodą, szlamem i zielskiem, rozdzielili się, próbowali wstać, poślizgnęli i z powrotem wpadli do sadzawki.  
\- Chłopie, ale ty masz uderzenie – wymamrotał Deien, trzymając się za już puchnącą szczękę i spoglądając na Sama z mieszaniną złości i niechętnego uznania. Przemoczona, ubłocona tunika oblepiała go jak druga skóra, utrudniając ruchy, ale tym razem przynajmniej nie puściły szwy na zmaltretowanych plecach. Chyba.  
\- A ty kopa – wydyszał Sam, wciąż obolały w pewnych rejonach, odgarniając z twarzy mokre włosy i usiłując złapać głębszy oddech. – Mieliśmy trenować walkę na miecze, nie zapasy…  
\- Przepraszam – wymruczał Bryt. – Poniosło mnie.  
\- Naprawdę nie walczyłem w Brytanii – powiedział Sam, znowu próbując wstać i jakoś utrzymać równowagę na śliskim dnie sadzawki. – Słowo.  
Z chlupotem wydostał się z wody, oblepiony zielskiem jak tryton i wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc podnieść się Deienowi. Obaj wyglądali jak nieboskie stworzenia, przemoczeni, brudni i poobijani, czemu z uciechą przyglądali się sprzed stajni Madyas z Ateasem. Sam zaklął kwieciście, jak na legionistę przystało.  
*  
Marcja obudziła się późnym popołudniem, wyspana, ale głodna i spragniona – dobrze, że Ruby zaopatrzyła sypialnię w owoce, rachatłukum, ciasteczka i wino. Przegryzając placuszkiem z miodem, pani domu przeszła przez opustoszałe atrium, tablinum i ogród wprost do łaźni, gdzie z ulgą zrzuciła poplamioną tunikę, lnianą przepaskę na biodra i opasujące pierś fascia, by zanurzyć się w ciepłej wodzie. Kolorowe kamyki na dnie basenu mieniły się jak drogocenne klejnoty, przez otwarty dach przyświecało słońce, kładąc się pasami na wyłożonej czerwonawą terakotą posadzce, żar południa zelżał, już nie oblepiającego ciała warstewką potu. Ciepło, przyjemnie i cicho. Hm, może niekoniecznie aż tak cicho. W niedalekiej kuchni Basima strofowała Hajat za przypalony garnek, Marcus rąbał drewno na opał, a Nicefor z zapałem opowiadał o cudownych właściwościach czosnku i lubczyku, chociaż nikt go nie słuchał.  
Marcja westchnęła i głębiej zanurzyła się w wodzie, a kiedy w końcu się z niej wynurzyła, by złapać oddech, na skraju ogrodu pojawili się dzierżący w objęciach broń Sam z Deienem, na pół nadzy, mokrzy i jednocześnie brudni. Wyglądali jakby przed chwilą ganiali prosiaki w błocie, chociaż jako żywo w domostwie Marcji nie hodowano świń. Pomyślała, że jeżeli zabawiali się w zapasy i Deienowi znowu puściły szwy, nie ręczy za siebie. Wyszła z tepidarium, ociekając wodą i nie przejmując się brakiem odzienia, ruszyła przez ogród. Na jej widok obaj mężczyźni zatrzymali się jak wryci, wpadając na siebie nawzajem.  
\- Doprowadźcie się do porządku – mruknęła z niesmakiem, mijając ich o krok. – Deien, jeśli znowu krwawisz, to sobie krwaw. Więcej cię nie szyję.  
\- Nie krwa…  
\- I dobrze – warknęła. – Może się w końcu do czegoś nadasz.  
\- Domina – wtrąciła Ruby, która zdyszana wpada do perystylu, szukając Marcji i na chwilę zaniemówiła, widząc ją nagą, mokrą i ciut zirytowaną. – Przynieśli zioła od Egipcjanina, domina Atia przysłała po balsam, a w atrium czeka kobieta z gorączką i chłopak od Tuliuszy ze złamaną ręką, który strasznie krzyczy.  
Marcja policzyła do pięciu. Nieco pomogło.  
\- Chłopakowi daj wina z opium, żeby się uspokoił i zaprowadź go i tę gorączkującą kobietę do exhedry, a w międzyczasie wyślij Nicefora, by przejrzał zioła i każ mu przygotować balsam dla dominy Atti – w końcu to tylko ośle mleko z mielonymi muszlami ślimaków, więc powinien dać radę – poleciła, odgarniając wilgotne, ciemne włosy, wijące się wokół twarzy jak gorgonie sploty i z wyrzutem spoglądając na mokrego, ubrudzonego szlamem i zielskiem Sama. – A ty, jak już się ogarniesz, pomożesz mi nastawić tę nieszczęsną rękę. O czymś zapomniałam?  
\- Domina… - równie ubłocony co Sam Deien wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką i odkaszlnął, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Marcja spojrzała po sobie. Tak, chyba nie powinna przyjmować chorych nago. Z tym że po drodze do sypialni musiałaby przejść przez całe atrium.  
\- Deien, znajdź Briony i przynieście mi do exhedry coś do ubrania – powiedziała z westchnieniem, dodając uszczypliwie. – Tylko zanim Ruby przyprowadzi do niej cierpiących. Przecież nie chcemy, by cierpieli jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Z pewnością by nie cierpieli – mruknął Sam i natychmiast zamknął sobie usta brudną dłonią, ale było już za późno – zarówno Marcja, jak i Ruby spojrzały na niego ciężkim wzrokiem.  
\- Ty się kiedyś doigrasz – powiedziała złudnie spokojnym głosem Marcja.  
W ustach dominy zabrzmiało to cokolwiek dwuznacznie.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Powinni to robić częściej – powiedziała niespiesznie Marcja, rozciągnięta na kamiennej, wyściełanej poduszkami ławie w ogrodzie, popijając wino, podjadając kandyzowane owoce i przez gąszcz zieleni i wielobarwnych kwiatów spoglądając na Samuela z Deienem ćwiczących przed exhedrą. Na kolanach miała rozłożony zielnik Dioskuridesa z Anabry, ale bardziej dla przyjemności oglądania dobrze odrobionych rysunków ziół i porównywania ich z rosnącymi wokoło, niż z chęci studiowania. – Niezły widok.  
\- Powinni, domina – zgodziła się z uśmiechem Ruby, która przysiadła u jej boku, ucierając w miseczce pszczeli wosk z olejkiem z bergamotki - ulubione perfumy Marcji. Na stoliku przed obiema kobietami, prócz wina i patery z owocami, stało jeszcze kilka miseczek i flakoników z wyciągami z werbeny, mirtu i bazylii – szukały nowych połączeń zapachowych, jakby im było mało tych unoszących się nad zmierzchającym ogrodem.  
Sam i Deien byli coraz bardziej zgrani, więc trening przypominał taniec, a nie okładanie się mieczami jak cepem. Unik, wypad, parowanie, zmiana stron, obrót, unik, parowanie… Zza zasłony zieleni słowa padały rzadko, a szczęk żelaza o żelazo jeszcze rzadziej. Domina pozwoliła im ćwiczyć w ogrodzie, ale Marcus zapowiedział, że nie daruje, jeśli strącą choćby najmniejszy listek. Więc uważali. Podobnie jak na niewielką sadzawkę na środku perystylu – nie mieli zamiaru znowu znaleźć się w pełnej wodnych strzałek i lilii wodzie.  
Zapadał późny zmierzch. Z jednej strony niebo przybrało wszystkie odcienie czerwieni, fioletu i różu, które dziwnym sposobem się ze sobą nie wadziły, z drugiej – nadchodziła noc. Ogród pachniał rozgrzaną ziemią, słodko-gorzkimi ziołami, różami i cukrowym jaśminem. Plus olejkami rozcieranymi w miseczkach na perfumy i balsamy. Ptaki, które dawno powinny pójść spać, kląskały w najlepsze, do wtóru szczęku mieczy i krótkich pokrzykiwań Sama i Deiena przed exhedrą. Pozostali domownicy siedzieli w kuchni, ciesząc się przeciągającym się posiłkiem i przez chwilę - nic nie robieniem.  
Jednak słodkie lenistwo najbardziej cieszyło Marcję. Zdecydowanie powinna robić to – czyli nic, częściej. Żadnych pacjentów, nocnych wizyt po domach i wyjść na miasto. Na przyjęcie u Atii, na które dostała zaproszenie wraz z hojnie obdarzonym przez naturę Nubijczykiem, także nie poszła, bo nie miała ochoty. Nadmiar jedzenia i picia, plotki i obmawianie bliźnich, smętnie brzdękający lutniści, akrobaci, a na koniec marna rozrywka w postaci obściskiwania się po kątach, w pijanym widzie właściwie już nie wiadomo z kim i dlaczego. Przeciwko samemu obściskiwaniu się Marcja nic nie miała, ale wolałaby to robić na trzeźwo. Poza tym wino, jedzenie, przyjemny wieczór i coś ciekawego, na czym mogła zawiesić oko, miała u siebie w domu. I niekoniecznie chodziło jej o malowniczy zachód słońca, nową mieszankę perfum i zioła otaczające ją w ogrodzie i na kartach zielnika.  
Uśmiechając się i upijając kolejny łyk wina, zwinęła zwój Dioskuridesa, odłożyła go na stół obok misy z kandyzowanymi owocami i miseczkami z pszczelim woskiem i zapatrzyła się na ćwiczących, na tyle, na ile widziała ich przez kwitnący krzew jaśminu. Hm, toż to znakomita lekcja męskiej anatomii. Zaczynała rozumieć, dlaczego niektórzy lubują się w oglądaniu pokazów walk. Mięśnie zgrabnie przesuwające się pod skórą, gracja i płynność ruchów, siła i zręczność, atak i kontratak. Aż szkoda, że w praktyce ten taniec służył zabijaniu i wzajemnemu patroszeniu się, które później Marcji zdarzało się opatrywać.  
\- Którego wolisz? – spytała z namysłem, zerkając spod oka na siedzącą obok Ruby, równie co ona zapatrzoną, i to nie na flakoniki z olejkami. - Nadal swojego legionistę?  
Dziewczyna w gołębiej tunice skinęła głową, lekko przygryzając wargi. Dla niej inni mężczyźni mogliby nie istnieć.  
\- Tak, domina.  
\- To dobrze – prychnęła Marcja, gwałtownie wstając z ławy i przeciągając się niczym kotka. – Nie pobijemy się…  
\- Domina? – spytała zmieszana Ruby, również zrywając się z miejsca. Dobrze wiedziała, że Samuel wciąż był własnością Marcji i mogłaby go jej odebrać jednym pstryknięciem palców - a jednak tego nie robiła. Przez jakiś czas sypiały z nim obie, a Sam nie wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego, ale kiedy Ruby na dobre wydobrzała i stała się bardziej przyjaciółką, niż osobistą niewolnicą Marcji, tamta odpuściła. Śmiała się, że dzielenie się mężczyzną nie leży w jej naturze.  
\- Mam ochotę na odrobinę przyjemności – mruknęła uzdrowicielka, ruszając przez ogród ku Samowi i Deienowi, którzy właśnie skończyli trening - zmachani, spoceni, obolali i szczęśliwi jak dwa szczeniaki dla zabawy walczące o kość.  
Zatrzymała się, zakładając ręce na piersi obleczoną zieloną tuniką (liczne bransolety opasujące jej nadgarstki i ramiona zastukały dźwięcznie) i przyjrzała im się z aprobatą. Samuel był zbudowany jak młody bóg – wysoki, szeroki w ramionach, wąski w biodrach, umięśniony, wyćwiczony, ogorzały od słońca, obdarzony lwią grzywą kasztanowych włosów okalających nieco kanciastą twarz z zawadiackim nosem, migdałowymi oczyma i ustami skorymi do uśmiechu. Deien niewiele mu ustępował, chociaż był niższy i lżej zbudowany, z jaśniejszą skórą upstrzoną mnóstwem piegów, krótkimi włosami zwykle nastroszonymi jak u jeża, pełnymi ustami, wyraźnie zarysowanymi kośćmi policzkowymi i przejrzyście zielonymi oczyma w obramowaniu rzęs, których pozazdrościłaby mu niejedna dziewczyna. Co ważniejsze – niemalże z dnia na dzień goiły się jego poharatane plecy, znikały siniaki i ślady pobicia. Zdrowiał, choć blizny miały mu pozostać na zawsze.  
Obaj spojrzeli na Marcję z niemal identycznym zaniepokojeniem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego domina tak uważnie im się przygląda.  
\- Domina? – spytał niepewnie Sam, ocierając przedramieniem pot z czoła i przekazując broń Deienowi – tym razem wybrali po dwa krótsze gladiusy, wygodniejsze w walce i łatwiejsze do późniejszego noszenia, broń legionistów i gladiatorów. Bryt zastygł z brzemieniem mieczy na rękach.  
\- Dzisiaj też przydałaby mi się ochrona – oznajmiła Marcja, leciutko wydymając usta. – Bardzo.  
\- Wychodzisz, domina? – spytał zdezorientowany Sam, rzucając pytające spojrzenie Ruby, która pojawiła się za jej plecami. – Wybacz, nie mówiłaś…  
\- W łożu – dopowiedziała Marcja, uśmiechając się frywolnie. – Wydaję mi się, że dzisiejszej nocy potrzebuję ochrony w łożu. Któryś z was jest chętny? Może obaj?  
Obciążony bronią Deien wbił w nią nic nie rozumiejące spojrzenie, a Sam ponownie zerknął na Ruby i uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Marcja ostentacyjnie przewróciła oczyma.  
\- Deien – westchnęła, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Bryta, przyciągając bliżej wraz z całym naręczem mieczy i znienacka całując prosto w usta. - Aleś ty niedomyślny… Chcę cię widzieć w mojej sypialni. Teraz.  
Odepchnęła go lekko, prychnęła i ruszyła przez ogród, lubując się zapadającym zmierzchem, zapachem ziół, śpiewem ptaków i oczekiwaniem.  
*  
Deien stanął w drzwiach cubiculum, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą począć. Sypialnia pani domu była przestronna, ozdobiona malowidłem przedstawiającym porwanie Kory przez Hadesa i drobniejszymi malunkami z ogrodem pełnym kwiatów, ptaków, kłosów zbóż i owoców granatu, zastawiona skrzyniami z wszelkim dobrem, mnóstwem pudełek i pudełeczek z płatkami kwiatów, olejkami eterycznymi i kolorowymi proszkami, flakoników z perfumami, puzder z naszyjnikami i bransoletami, porozrzucanych szali i skrawów barwnych materii. Otwarte na oścież okno wpuszczało ciepłe, wieczorne podmuchy wiatru, poruszające zasłonami otaczającymi łoże i wprawiające w migotliwe drżenie płomyki lampek oliwnych. Marcja siedziała nago przed lustrem z polerowanego brązu, rozczesując włosy i wyplątując z nich liczne wstążki podtrzymujące wymyślny kok. Bransoletki na rękach dźwięczały cichutko i melodyjnie. Usłyszawszy Deiena, zerknęła na niego przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się. Jego zmieszanie niepomiernie ją bawiło.  
\- Nie mów, że tego nie chcesz – zaśmiała się od niechcenia. – Bo złamiesz mi serce.  
Wstała sprzed lustra i podeszła do niego kocim krokiem, nieświadomie kołysząc biodrami i raz jeszcze przyciągnęła go bliżej, całując. Odwzajemnił pocałunek, ale nic ponadto. Marcja prychnęła i przesunęła ręką po jego szyi, piersi, brzuchu i niżej, zatrzymując dłoń na czymś, co miało na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie.  
\- Nie chcesz? – powtórzyła, niedowierzająco unosząc brew. – A ktoś mi kiedyś obiecał, że będzie najposłuszniejszym z posłusznych…  
\- Jestem posłuszny – odparł Deien, przygryzając wargi, ale nie poruszył się, nie przygarnął jej do siebie, nie pociągnął za sobą na łoże. – Zrobię co każesz, domina.  
Marcja poczuła się, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz. Co ona każe? Wcześniej nie pomyślała, że mógłby jej nie pragnąć. Nie chciał jej? Odstąpiła o krok, opuszczając ręce wzdłuż ciała i mimowolnie zaciskając je w pięści. Bransoletki zadźwięczały ostrzegawczo. Miodowe oczy pociemniały.  
\- Wyjdź – rzuciła zduszonym głosem, próbując się opanować. Gdyby miała inną naturę, za tę zniewagę mogłaby kazać go wychłostać do krwi, naznaczyć rozpalonym żelazem, oddać do burdelu, gdzie każdy mógłby go gwałcić do woli, wyrwać kłamliwy język i wyłupić te kocie oczy. Nie ma gorszej wściekłości niż gniew odrzuconej kobiety. – Wyjdź, nim stracę nad sobą panowanie.  
Deien zawahał się. Przeciągał strunę, wiedział o tym, i mógł za to zapłacić, ale chciał, by Marcja wiedziała, co go powstrzymywało. Przecież nie to, że jej nie pragnął.  
\- Chcę - zaczął. – Ale…  
\- Ale? – powtórzyła niebezpiecznym tonem, wyzywająco unosząc podbródek i mrużąc coraz ciemniejsze oczy. – Ale co? Umartwiasz się? Pozostajesz wierny pamięci żony? Doszedłeś do wniosku, że wolisz chłopców?  
\- Jestem twoim niewolnikiem – powiedział wprost. - Zrobię, co każesz. Ale…  
\- Jeszcze jedno „ale”, i każę z ciebie drzeć pasy – warknęła Marcja, po czym nagle ochłonęła i spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Chwileczkę, nie chcesz się ze mną kochać, bo mogłabym cię do tego zmusisz? Duma ci na to nie pozwala? I gdybym nie była twoją panią, właśnie w najlepsze tarzalibyśmy się na łożu?  
Zaczęła się śmiać. Deien zapatrzył się na nią, jakby postradała zmysły, po czym także niepewnie się uśmiechnął. Miała rację. To chyba on postradał zmysły. Z tą swoją burzą ciemnych włosów, miodowymi oczyma i skórą, wrażliwymi ustami stworzonymi do śmiechu i lekko zadartym noskiem, pełnymi piersiami i krągłością bioder Marcja była powabna i śliczna jak wizerunek Kory porywanej przez Hadesa namalowany nad jej łożem. Pragnął jej aż do bólu, a sam sobie narzucił idiotyczne pęta.  
Wciąż się śmiejąc, Marcja przysiadła na łożu i zachęcająco poklepała miejsce obok siebie.  
\- Deien, przestań się wygłupiać i chodź do mnie – powiedziała. – Nie gryzę. I obiecuję, że do niczego nie będę cię zmuszała, ani co chwilę wołała „o, mój niewolniku”. Co ty na to?  
\- Jestem cały twój – odparł, uśmiechając się szerzej. – Domina.  
\- Udowodnij.  
Udowodnił.  
Czcił ją ustami, rękoma i całym ciałem. Całował i pieścił zagłębienie obojczyka, miękkość piersi, wygięcie bioder, złączenie ud, ciepło wnętrza. Odpowiadała dotykiem, pomrukiem, westchnieniem. Palce błądziły po zabliźnionej skórze, zaciskały się na ramionach, badały, szukały i znajdowały. Dotyk nagiej skóry budził dreszcze. Obrócił ją na brzuch i tak długo torturował pocałunkami i pieszczotami, aż zaczęła się pod nim wić i bezwstydnie jęczeć, błagając, by w nią wszedł. Poderwał ją na kolana i zagłębił się w niej jednym, płynnym ruchem. Było to tak niespodziewane, że niemal krzyknęła, by sekundę później natychmiast podjąć rytm i zakołysać się wraz z nim. Pchnięcie i kontra, jęk i westchnienie. Przytrzymywana przez silne ręce Deiena, wspierała się o niego coraz mocniej i mocniej, nie pozostawiając między nimi skrawka miejsca. Mocny uścisk i wypełnienie było wszystkim, czego potrzebowała, a jeszcze czuła jego dłoń na piersi, a drugą w zagłębieniu ud, szukającą miejsca, które każdą kobietę potrafi doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Zadygotała, spazmatycznie łapiąc oddech. Jęknęła. Spirala w jej wnętrzu zwinęła się w ciasny kłębek i rozwinęła, uwalniając krzyk. Wtuliła się w poduszki, rozedrgana, mokra, szczęśliwa, że wciąż czuje Deiena w sobie.  
\- Jeszcze – szepnęła, poruszając się lekko, leciutko. – Błagam, jeszcze.  
\- Jak? – wymruczał tuż przy jej uchu.  
\- Dla twojej przyjemności, nie mojej – odszepnęła, wyswabadzając i obracając się w jego objęciach, by natychmiast przyciągnąć bliżej i opleść rękoma i nogami. – Jak ty chcesz.  
Przygniótł ją całym ciężarem ciała. Czuła jego niecierpliwe pulsowanie, twardość, nieustępliwość, pragnienie. Zaschło jej w gardle. Nie mogłaby się wyswobodzić nawet, gdyby chciała. Już nie miało znaczenia kim była ona, a kim on - kto był ofiarą, a kto drapieżnikiem. Zielone oczy błysnęły w półmroku.  
Rozchyliła usta w oczekiwaniu na atak i zapraszająco poruszyła biodrami, więc wszedł w nią gwałtownie, jeszcze raz wypełniając po brzegi. Przytrzymał jej ręce nad głową – bransoletki boleśnie wpiły się w skórę i narzucił tak szalony rytm, że nie potrafiła za nim nadążyć, więc poddała się i po prostu pozwoliła, by brał ją tak, jak chciał. Mocno, pospiesznie, do głębi. Chcąc nie chcąc, podążyła za nim, ścigając własne spełnienie i niespodziewanie znajdując je po raz wtóry, z westchnieniem stłumionym chaotycznym pocałunkiem - przyspieszając, Deien całował ją, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.  
Odwzajemniając mokre, nieporządne pocałunki, unosiła się na jego spotkanie, zachęcała, aż zgubił rytm, a jego ciało napięło się jak cięciwa. Doszedł gwałtownie, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać przeciągłego jęku, nadal się w niej poruszając, choć coraz wolniej i wolniej, póki nie zatrzymał się zupełnie. Oboje oddychali jak po długim biegu, zmęczeni i rozedrgani niczym zbyt mocno naciągnięte struny cytry. Deien z pewnym zakłopotaniem wyswobodził z uścisku ręce Marcji i zsunął się z niej, zwijając w ciasny kłębek u jej boku. Nie wiedział, czy ją zadowolił, czy będzie wściekła, bo pozwolił sobie na nazbyt dużo, ale czuł się ociężały jak po mocnym winie, a jednocześnie lekki jak piórko. Spełniony. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy czuł się tak spełniony.  
Marcja zanurzyła palce w krótko ostrzyżonych, wilgotnych od potu włosach Deiena i przegarnęła je pieszczotliwe, zatrzymując stukającą bransoletkami dłoń na karku, by w nagrodę usłyszeć niemal kocie mruczenie. Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Mruczysz – powiedziała z rozbawieniem. – Jak kot.  
\- Mhm – wymruczał w odpowiedzi, przysuwając się bliżej, by objąć ją w pasie. – Nie jesteś zła… domina?  
\- A wyglądam? – zaśmiała się otwarcie. Każde włókno w jej ciele wciąż drżało z przyjemności, serce biło nierówno, a oddech nie mógł się uspokoić. Wpadające przez otwarte okno nocne powietrze chłodziło spoconą skórę (w ogrodzie umilkły ptaki, ale w zamian rozśpiewały się cykady). – Nie, nie jestem. A pomyśleć, że chwilę wcześniej chciałam z ciebie drzeć pasy.  
\- Przesadziłem - przyznał.  
\- Pozwoliłam – mruknęła lakonicznie, nie przestając gładzić go po karku i włosach. – Zostań do rana, a przekonamy się, czy potrafisz być delikatniejszy, Brycie.  
Został.


End file.
